comment faire descendre un elfe d'un arbre?
by Serafina Malfoy
Summary: dsl pour le tp.. Le titre dit tout.. ps: I love Reeeevvviiiieeewwwwwww
1. Default Chapter

Hello voici ma première fic sur le seigneur des anneaux !Alors Reviews !! En faite j'écris déjà pas mal, mais pas dans cette catégorie, en temps normal je perpétrai mes crimes dans la section Harry Potter, d'ailleurs c'est de la dont vient mon pseudo. Du seigneur des anneaux, j en connais que les deux films les 100 premières page du livre trois et quelques nnaxes.. Et comme je trouve cette section bien pauvre, j'ai décidé de l'enrichir de mes forfaits, c'est un beau délire. Basé sur Legolas ! Non, non je ne le hais pas tant que ça.. C'est juste que je le trouve con ! Et que j'adore faire les cons !! je en la trouve pas spécialement super mais je me suis marrée en l'écrivant..  
  
Disclaimer : les perso sont a Mr Tolkien.etc. etc. etc..en tout cas il en sont pas a moi..dommage j'aurai bien voulu Aragorn.  
  
Categorie : Parodie , delire innomable .  
  
Comment faire descendre un elfe d'un arbre ?  
  
Tout le monde était réuni dans la foret de la Lothorien. Que ce soit hobbits elfes ex-elfes ou humains, tous étaient venus en masse pour assister a l'enterrement de Celeborn. Ce dernier était mort, a peine deux mois après la chute de Sauron. Ce qui était triste.  
  
Galadriel était très triste mais pas au point de mourir, car il ne faut pas oublier que la tristesse est le principale ennemi des elfes ça les tuait. Somme toute on venait d'enterrer Celeborn. Il c'était tué dans ça baignoire en essayant de remettre une ampoule ( snif, ça devient grave) , il était mort électrocuté, ce qui était rare, même chez les elfes.  
  
Maintenant toute la troupe, ex membres de la compagnie, leurs rencontres et leurs compagnes, marchaient aux cotés de Dame Galadriel plus belle et étincelante que jamais. Il s'en allait vers le banquet. D'ailleurs les hobbits attendaient ça avec impatience, les enterrements sa creuse.Même ce moment dramatique, ils ne pouvaient oublier leur estomac.  
  
Sam : Hé ! Regardez des champignons !  
  
Merry : En plus c'est des minis amanites !! J'adore ça !  
  
Les trois goinfres de la bande, c'est-à-dire Sam Merry et Pippin se ruèrent sur les champignons, les mangeant mêmes crus au passage quand ils en avaient l'occasion. Frodon soupira 'il font honte à mon peuple'  
  
Aragorn : Legolas, Va les ramener, c'est mal élevé quand même.  
  
Legolas obéi a Aragorn. Il s'approcha des hobbits qui étaient en train de se goinfrer. Il les attrapa par le col, mais voyant ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Il poussa un hurlement de terreur et se carapata jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche ou il monta en quatrième vitesse. Tout le monde regardait l'elfe qui devait maintenant etre à 100m du sol  
  
Aragorn souffla : Il grimpe vite ! Putain ! Arwy tu grimpais aussi vite en Elfe ?  
  
Elle le regarda d'un air totalement 'amazing' ce demandant qu'est ce qu'il était arrivé a son mari.  
  
Arwen : mais je grimpe déjà assez vite aux rideaux avec toi.  
  
Galadriel regarda d'un air outré sa petite fille.  
  
Arwen: Oups désolé grand mère.  
  
Frodon: Sans vouloir vous déranger, je vous signale qu'on a un elfe en haut d'un arbre, c'est quand meme plus important ! Non ?  
  
Galadriel : c'est discutable.  
  
Aragorn : LEGOLAS ??? TU DESCENDS ????  
  
On ne voyait même plus Legolas. Normal il était habillé en noir sur un arbre sombre, sa ne ressortait pas vraiment.On entendit une voix qui hurlait  
  
Legolas ; NON !! JAMAIS DE TOUTE MA VIE !!!!!   
  
Aragorn : POURQUOI ???  
  
Gimli se jeta par terre en se bouchant les oreilles. Il avait les oreilles fragiles, trop de poils en sortaient et ça lui faisait mal quand quelqu'un a coté criait. Legolas mit un certain temps à répondre..  
  
Legolas (qui crie mais j'en ai marre d'écrire en majuscules) Quand j'était petit, j'ai mangé de ces champignons, ça m'a donné la maladie, et depuis j'ai peur des champignons. J'avait eu plein de boutons et aussi plein de fièvre..Je ne descendrai pas.  
  
Aragorn (qui crie aussi) : Mais c'est que des champignons.  
  
Galadriel : Les elfes en général sont très rancuniers.  
  
Pippin : ( qui parle normalement contrairement aux autres) Mais t'as pu de raison d'avoir peur, on les as mangé !  
  
Merry : Pourquoi tu ne cries pas comme tout le monde ? Il faut qu'il t'entende  
  
Pippin : je te signale que c'est un elfe, il est sensé avoir de très bonnes oreilles.  
  
Aragorn : Ah .oui.. j'avais oublié. Bon, tu descend, y'a pu de champignon.  
  
Une voix d'outre tombe : Non il ne descendra pas !  
  
Tout le monde se retourna Dos à dos, quelque uns trouillard touchaient déjà le manche de leurs épées. Ils scrutaient les alentours, mais ne voyaient rien. Personne ne parlait. Seul Gimli restait par terre, les oreilles toujours bouchées.  
  
Frodon (dans un moment de bravoure très rare) Qui êtes vous ??  
  
La voix d'outre tombe : Je suis ici et la.  
  
Frodon : ça ne m'aide pas vraiment..  
  
Galadriel : je crois savoir ce que c'est.  
  
La voix d'outre tombe : ça veut dire que les elfes n'on pas tous été lobotomisés ?  
  
Galadriel : C'est un arbre magique. Un Ent, mais de mauvaise humeur.  
  
La voix d'on en sait pas trop ou : tu as tort. ce n'est pas que je suis de mauvaise humeur, c'est que je suis du mauvais coté de la force.  
  
Des yeux apparaissent sur l'arbre en haut du quel était perché Legolas. Il se tourna sur lui même et regarda l'elfe perché dans les yeux. Il dit d'une voix douce  
  
La voix de l'arbre-du-mauvais-coté-de-la-force : Legolas, je suis ton père  
  
Legolas (paniqué) : Hein ??! Non ce n'est pas possible ! T'es un arbre ! Pas moi. enfin je crois pas.. En bas, répondez moi JE SUIS UN ARBRE ????   
  
Galadriel se tapa la tête contre un autre arbre, le premier qu'elle prit. Sa petite fille la rattrapa, son grand père venait de mourir, elle voulait garder sa grand mère. Gimli lui était toujours par terre.. Aragorn poussa un soupir.. Seul Frodon voulu lui répondre  
  
Frodon : non, t'es pas un arbre  
  
Aragorn : Ne me dis pas que tu ne le savais pas ?  
  
Legolas : Ben.. Heu.. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question..  
  
Aragorn alla rejoindre Galadriel contre l'écorce de l'arbre. Arwen désormais alla plutôt retenir son mari plutôt que sa grand mère, on se demande pourquoi..  
  
L'arbre qui se croit etre le père de Legolas : Tu ne veux pas que je sois ton père ?  
  
Legolas : NON !  
  
L'arbre : Tant pis tu ne pourra pas descendre.. Je vais t'infliger la pire chose pour un elfe  
  
Legolas : Non ne me rendez pas mortel !!! Par pitié !!!!  
  
Arwen se renfrogna en entendant que la mortalité était le pire pour un elfe  
  
L'arbre : Non, ce n'est pas ça..Se sera le vertige !  
  
Une lumière dorée entoura l'arbre, en tourbillonnant de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de la cime et de l'elfe terrorisé qui hurlait. Puis toute la lumière entra en Legolas. Ce dernier se cramponna très fort à l'arbre, en poussant de petits cris  
  
Legolas : Non, maman, je veux pas descendre, j'ai peur, j'ai le vertige..  
  
L'arbre : Bon je vais vous laisser ! J'ai sommeil de quelques années à faire.  
  
L'arbre ferma les yeux, et ses yeux disparurent. Il était endormi. Un silence de mort régnait dans la foret, mis à part les couinements de Legolas. Se fut Arwen qui brisa le silence  
  
Arwen : Grand mère, ne croyez vous pas qu'il faudrait le faire descendre ?  
  
Galadriel : Si..Mais faire descendre un elfe qui a le vertige n'est pas chose aisée.  
  
Sam : Alors comment on fait ? Faut l'attendre pour aller manger ?  
  
Frodon : On va le faire descendre.  
  
Fin du chapitre 1  
  
Alors qu'avez-vous pensez de ça ? C'était stupide.. Mais voulez vous que je continue ? De toute facon, corny, pour qui j'ecris cette fic, ma soeur me forcera a continuer alors.Mais vous ? Reviewer !!!!!Non c'est pas un ordre, juste un conseil particulierement autoritaire ! 


	2. l'idee de Gandalf

Voici le 2ème chapitre de l'arbre, comme je surnomme cette fic… Comme je n'ai jusque-là jour d'aujourd'hui pas eu de  critiques démolissantes alors je continue….

Résumé : Legolas est en haut d'un arbre et ne peut plus descendre… Comment vas t'il faire ?

Chapitre deux : L'idée de Gandalf

Legolas restait toujours agrippé à son arbre. En bas, tout le monde se tâtait le cerveau pour trouver quelque moyen pour le faire descendre, enfin ceux qui en avait. Gandalf lissait sa barbe en réfléchissant. Frodon  se grattait sa tête –vide comme chacun sait, mais quand même plus consistante que celle de Legolas. 

Gandalf : je connaît peut etre un moyen…

Tout le monde se tourna vers le magicien blanc.

Frodon (réjoui) : Lequel ???

Galadriel (d'un ton plus mitigé) : Lequel ?

Aragorn (accablé) Lequel ?

Gandalf : Eh bien mon bâton magique !

Il brandi son bâton devant lui comme une épée magique ou un quelconque sceptre. Tout le monde le regarda, se demanda comment un bâton pourrait aider un tant soit peu  Legolas.

Arwen : Comment un bâton pourrait il aider un tant soit peu Legolas ?(^__^)

Gandalf : C'est pourtant simple mon bâton est magique. Je vais envoyer mon bâton au niveau de Legolas et Legolas s'accrochera au bâton et il redescendra tout seul.

Corny (qui lit derrière moi) : Et il tient avec quoi le bâton ?

Gandalf : T'est qui toi ?

Corny : Je suis Corny, mais peu importe, vous répondez ?

Gandalf : Et bien c'est un bâton magique, il sera contrôle par ma pensée

Tout les personnages de la terre du milieu se dépréoccupèrent de l'elfe pour regarder un peu la nouvelle arrivante. En effet elle est habillée avec un jean et un pull noir ce qui est assez inhabituel en terre du milieu. Gandalf au bout d'un moment commence a en avoir marre qu'on en s'intéresse plus a lui et hurle

Gandalf : BON VOUS M' ECOUTEZ OUI OU M***** !!

Aragorn : C'est pas bien les gros mots….

Galadriel regarde son beau petit fils avec un air de consternation sur le visage

Gandalf : Oui, peut etre mais au moins maintenant on s'intéresse a moi !

Eowyn : Moi je ne m'intéresse toujours pas a vous..

Et elle regarde avec un regard super NC-17 son Aragorn adoré pendant que Faramir fait la gueule..

Gandalf ( parlant a son bâton) : Mon petit, tu vas monter la haut. Obéi moi et t'aura quelques limaces pour ta consommation personnelle.

Sam : Ça mange les bâtons ?

Gandalf (outré devant le manque de savoir de l'Hobbit) Oui évidemment mon bâton est un etre vivant.

Il chuchote quelques mots tendres à son bâton qui commence a s'élever vers L'elfe. Pendant ce temps Eowyn caresse gentiment l'épaule d'Aragorn tandis Qu'Arwen essaie de retenir Faramir qui a des envies de meurtres sur le chéri de sa femme. 

Le bâton allait en ligne droite, mais pas très vite. Car il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il n'était commandé que par la pensée de Gandalf alors.. Il arriva enfin face au niveau de Legolas

Legolas : Oh un bâton !!! Je peux le fumer ?

Galadriel repart se taper la tête contre l'arbre. Eowyn se rapproche de plus en plus langoureusement de son Aragorn, Arwen a laissé Faramir à Gimli et est allée secourir sa grand-mère, c'est vrai ça aurait été bête de perdre l'un des derniers cerveaux elfes restant . Eowyn langoureusement enlève sa chemise de lin.

Gandalf (qui se concentre sur son bâton) Legolas accroche toi au bâton, il va t'aider a descendre.

Legolas : Alors je peut pas le fumer ?

Gandalf : NON !!!!!!!T'aura du bédo si t'arrive en un seul morceau en bas

Legolas : cool ! Yeah !

Legolas s'accroche au bâton un peu hésitant. Il garde quand même un pied et une main sur l'arbre au cas ou. Pendant ce temps Eowyn commence a déboutonné sa jupe. Derrière elle joue une musique hyper sexy et tout ça….

Gandalf : Legolas, accroche toi pour de bon.

Legolas obéi. Gandalf se concentre très très fort. Il commence a faire doucement descendre son bâton, mètre par mètre (on est a100 m n'oublions pas, une chute de cette hauteur…) Mais Eowyn est maintenant en petite tenue devant Aragorn. Lui ne dit rien, se contente de regarder, rouge comme une pastèque en pleine hystérectomie.. 

Frodon lui voyant une femme quasi a poil pour la première (et sûrement dernière ^__^)fois de sa vie tombe inanimé. C'est a peu près le même effet sur tout les males présent, sauf Sam qui préfère manger et Faramir, qui lui connaissait bien plus que ce qu'il voit. Arwen s'en aperçoit et crie.

Arwen : EOWYN !!! CONASSE !!! RETOURNE FAIRE TES COCHONNERIES AVEC TON MARI !!

Mais ce cri fut fatal. Gandalf fut surpris et alors que son bâton était encore à 98m, il aperçu Eowyn en string zébré et un soutif assorti et rembourré. Lui qui n'avait jamais vu se genre de chose (^__^) senti son coeur s'accélérer tandis que des désirs montaient en lui (y'a pas que le désir a mon avis ^__^) . Il avait beau etre blanc, son corps étaient peut etre invincible, mais il n'était pas insensible a des maladies du cœur. Il fit un infarctus. 

Legolas qui était accroché au bâton, senti la vitesse de la chute s'accélérer au fur et a mesure que le cœur de Gandalf rendait l'âme. Il tomba a terre dans une marre de sang atroce . L'auteur attrapa Corny et l'éloigne de la scène de la mort- hyper gore- de Legolas parce qu'elle est trop jeune mais aussi parce que :

Corny : LEEEGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLAAAAASSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!! Non !!!!!!!.. Pourquoi… Il est si beau……… Il n'a pas le droit de mourir !! ................. NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!

Sam regarde le cadavre de Legolas. Il a la nuque cassée, le nez écrasé, ses cheveux d'habitude si blonds sont désormais rouges avec des morceaux de ce qui avait du etre une cervelle… Autour de lui se forme un mare rouge grenat . Le baton c'est brisé sous lui pendant la chute. Ainsi se termine une belle histoire. Tout le monde enlève son couvre chef(enfin ceux qui en on…).Faramir capture sa femme et l'emmène au loin, sans pour autant la rhabiller, qui sait pourquoi…

Galadriel : Gandalf, vous l'avez tué !!!!

Arwen : grand mère, Gandalf est mort aussi.. Et les males sont tous évanouis….

Aragorn (avec une teinte toujours rouge) : Non, pas moi !

Arwen se jette sur lui et l'embrasse sans raison apparente. Pendant ce temps on entend au fond des bois des espèces de cris et soupir avec quelques 'oh oui ! Oh Oui !'

Sam : Mais qu'est ce que l'on fait des corps ?

Aragorn : On les mets dans une barques, et on les jette au fleuve.. Ah non, c'est du déjà vu….

Mais Corny a réussi a se libérer de l'auteur qui se retrouve par terre (peut etre qu'Aragorn viendra me réveiller….) elle s'approche du corps sans vie de Legolas. Une larme coule sur s joue alors qu'elle contemple la beauté perdue de l'elfe. Elle détacha de son collier une sphère bleue.

Corny : Non ! Cette histoire n'est pas finie !

Elle toucha la sphère  et quelque chose de magique se produisis. Toute l'histoire passa comme une cassette que l'on rembobine a l'envers.

Frodon : On va le faire descendre.

***Fin du chapitre 2***

J'ai ecrit tout ça d'une traite, ouf ! Pour le collier bleu , ça vient d'une fic que j'ai écrite dans la section HP : la sphère ésotérique.. Si vous aimez bien HP allez la lire !!! Sinon le prochain coup nous verrons la solution de Merry et Pippin ! Maintenant les réponses aux reviews :

Gwen: je suis contente que tu trouve ça drôle, même si tu nuance avec le parfois.. Sinon pourquoi passer mes nerf sur Legolas : y'a énormément de raison : D'abords il est drôle, avec ses petites tresses…Il est bête , il sait po aligner trois mots correctement…Puis il s'y prête bien…puis c'est tellement drôle.. Puis il a tant de fan et j comprend mm po pourquoi ! C vré quoi Aragorn est mieux. En faite il est la juste pour fer joli….Et puis parce qu'il me faut un defouloir. Arwen(le perso po la revieweuse qu'a changé de pseudo !), c'est trop commun.. Alors va pour Legolas, j'allait pas prendre mon Aragon non plus pour me foutre de sa gueule !! Sinon je c po si le 'tu manie bien l'absurde ' je dois prendre ça comme compliment ou comme sarcasme…Mais bon vala !

Fizwizbiz/Arwen : Hello ! Alors ta lu c't fic….#^__^ #c grave je c mais c drôle !! Mm moi j'ai reussi a rire en lecrivant… Et mm si ce chap est moins drôle….Le prochain promet….C Merry et Pippin. En fait le but, c ke je montre les idées de chaque perso.. Dc si ta des idées pour un perso.. Di moi.. Mé fo ke ça ai un raport avc le perso. ET ossi, ton imagination devrai se stopper… Celeborn en Cloclo.. On aura tt vu.. Je prefer ne po imaginer.. Le pire c ke jecri sur LoR et ke g mm po fini tt les bouquins.. Chui en tr1 de lire le trois.. Pi g lu ossi les annexes…L'histoire Aragorn et D'Arwen me fait chialer Bouhouhouhouhouhouhou pk c triste ????????,, Bon vala biiiiiizzzzzzoooooooooooooooo

Meraude: Hello ! Comemnt il vont le fer descendre.. Et bien  voila comment Gandalf fait..Le prochain coup Merry et Pippin mais si t'a des idées pour d'otres persos, ben jserai contente. Et l'arbre ouais..C'est un descendant de Dark Vador ! ^__^pitetre que g tro regardé Star Wars !

Sandra :Merci pour tes compliments…. Moi qui pensait po que ça ferait rire bien grand monde….Ten ve encore ?? et bien voila !!!!!!!!

Alana Chantelune : C'était pas vraiment une review plutot un mail… Chui contente que ça te fasse rire… Mais sur SdA yen a dotre des marrant..Yen avait un Xover dans la section Hp quété bien.. C'était vers les mmoment de noel mais jme raplle plus du titre..En tt cas ça m'avé marrer..Aragorn tombait ammoureux d'Harry..en fete ils étaient tous obsedé et c'était tripant !!! ça devait etre Poudlard : Lieu des delires sans fin, ou un truc dan le genre !!biz

Sinon, vous que pensez vous de cette fic ? Drôle, conne ou quelque chose dans le genre…pi si vous avez d'autres idées, dites le moi !!


	3. l'idée de merry et Pippin

Voici le 3eme chapitre de l'arbre.. D'abord merci pour vos reviews, j'espère en avoir d'autre….Les reponses aux reveiws sont a la fin !

**Chapitre 3 : L'idée de Merry et Pippin**

               La foret de Lorien, 3ème année du quatrième age. Toute la foret est peuplée de gens beau et intelligents comme le sont tout ceux qui y résident…Tous ? Non ? Car un petit groupe résiste encore et toujours..  C'est la compagnie de l'anneau et leurs accompagnateurs… 

               Eux ne sont pas comme les autres.. Un peu plus tarés sans doute. Mais ils sont heureux comme ça… Tous ? Non ! Mis a part Legolas qui couine en haut d'un arbre parce qu'il a le vertige et qu'il en peut plus descendre.

Sam : Il se fait tard et j'ai faim ! M'est avis qu'on ne devrait pas attendre Legolas pour aller manger

Galadriel : Sam !! Chez les elfes on attend toujours tout le monde pour manger..

Sam : oui, mais vous avez tout votre temps pour manger, pas moi ! je suis mortel ! Sauf si j'allais dans les havres…

Merry : T'en fait pas Sam, on va le faire descendre !

Legolas : Kaï Kaï j'ai peur Maman !

Aragorn, désolé je ne connaît pas ta mère , elle est mignonne ? Aïe Aïë ! Arrete Arwen, je blaguai

Arwen: Humpf!

Aragorn: je voulait dire: Mais je peut appeler ton père!

Legolas : Non ! Non ! Surtout pas ! Je serai déshonoré si le roi Thranduil voyait que j'ai le vertige.. Il me déshériterai..

Galadriel (tout bas) ce serait peut etre pas plus mal…

Legolas : J'AI ENTENDU !!!!!!!!

Gimli se bouche les oreilles, qui sont fragiles…Galadriel est bizarrement occupée par une mouche qui volette et ne lui répond pas.

Sam : Bon quelqu'un a une idée pour le faire descendre, j'ai faim moi !

Gandalf : je me tait

Tout le reste du monde : Pourquoi ?????

Gandalf : parce que j'ai dépassé mon quota de connerie tueuses… Entre la Moria puis.. Je ne sais plus trop ce que Corny m'a raconté, mais je n'ai plus le droit d'émettre d'idées

Tout le monde : C'est qui Corny ???

Faramir, avec un clin d'œil coquin : Nous cacheriez vous quelque chose Mithrandir ?

Eowyn : Tout le monde cache quelque chose….Moi aussi…

Faramir : Quoi ??? T'es ma femme tu ne dois rien me cacher.. Surtout si c'est une aventure avec ce co…

               Il n'en dit rien, valait quand même mieux, il en voulait pas que le roi ne le démette de ces fonctions…Eowyn le fit taire en lui mettant un doigt sur la bouche. Elle lui murmura

Eowyn : Que le livre sacré de la maison d'Eorl, est le kamasutra… En ouinstrien bien sur…Et que je l'ai dans mon sac

Les yeux de Faramir s'agrandirent et son sourire aussi

Faramir : Cher compagnie, Nous devons aller discuter privé, au revoir.

Faramir et Eowyn s'en allèrent dans les bois, Eowyn serrant bien fort son sac…

Frodon : Bon c'est bien beau tout ça, mai comment on le fait descendre. Pippin leva frénétiquement la main, ainsi que Merry

Frodon : Bon allez y, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas des bêtises

Merry : Eh bien, si Legolas ferme les yeux, et s'il se lâche..

Pippin : Il tombera..

Aragorn: Si c'était pour nous dire ça...

Pippin : Et s'écrasera..

Gandalf : J'ai une impression de déjà vu pas vous ?

Pippin : Mais si on met quelque chose par terre, 

Merry : Il ne s'écrasera pas !

Sam : j'aurai pas trouvé ça tout seul !

Frodon : Attend Sam, c'est peut etre pas si con que ça !!

Galadriel : Je serais Merry et Pippin, je ne sais pas si je prendrais ça comme une insulte ou comme un compliment

Arwen échangea un regard avec la reine et souri.

Aragorn : Après tout, essayez, on risque rien

Legolas : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la ?? J'ai tout entendu, je te signale que j'ai des oreilles d'elfes !!

Aragorn : Nianiania

Merry : Alors on essaye ?

Pippin, tout excité : Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Encore !

               Euh non, le encore venait du plus profond des bois… Et c'était une vois de femme, mais on passera sur ce détail. Toujours est il que Pippin était très très impatient d'essayer son idée. Par contre les autres avaient quelque peu peur. Gandalf ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce qu'il c'était passé dans la Moria… 

               Les autres semblaient ne pas s'en rappeler ou alors pire s'en foutre.. Même si en connaissant Legolas on penchait plus pour la deuxième solution.. Enfin ce n'était pas qu'ils n'aimaient pas Legolas, non…Enfin peut etre que si mais bon..

En tout cas, Pippin sorti de son sac une grande toile ronde.

Aragorn, etonné : Vous pensez compenser sa chute avec se maigre bout de toile ? 

Pippin : Bien sur ! On va le tendre, ça fera comme un trampoline et il ne se fera pas mal du tout !

Aragorn, sceptique : Oui.. Essayez..

Merry et Pippin tendirent bien fort la toile sous l'arbre. Puis Merry se mit a parler

Merry : Legolas, tu peut descendre il t'arrivera rien !

Legolas : Mais euh.. J'ai le vertige…

Merry : Pas grave, tu ferme les yeux et tu saute. La toile te retiendra !

Legolas : Vous êtes surs ?

Merry : mais oui allez saute !

               Legolas ferma les yeux, et lâcha l'arbre. Il avait peur bien sur mais il avait aussi quand même beaucoup confiance en les hobbits (peu etre a tort) Il sauta. Mais il était très haut. Il prit donc de la vitesse et aussi du poids en tombant (ben oui, c'est une loi physique !) Tant et si bien qu'il arriva sur la toile a toute vitesse.

               Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. La toile céda sous le poids. Et Legolas mourut dans d'atroces douleurs, se cassant la nuque. La toile était trouée de part en part. Merry et Pippin lâchèrent la toile et accoururent vers Legolas, mais ils ne purent que constater l'irréparable.

L'elfe Blond était mort. Face contre terre, sa nuque formait un drôle d'angle avec son corps. Galadriel fit le signe de croix, Sam détourna les yeux , et Frodon se mit a pleurer.

Gandalf : Ne pleurez pas c'était son destin !

Voix : NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Et je ne vous surprendrai pas en vous disant qu'une jeune fille apparut soudain dans la foret de Lorien. Ses cheveux chatain avec des reflets blond voletaient. Elle avait le visage tordu de tristesse et de peine. Gandalf se leva.

Gandalf : Corny c'est vous

Corny : Oui !Et Je ne laisserait pas Legolas mourir ainsi

Aragon : Mlle a moins que vous ayez de super pouvoirs, vous ne pouvez rien faire, c'est trop tard

Corny : Oh toi va plutôt te laver les cheveux on verra après !

Aragorn bougonna mais ne dis plus rien a la jeune fille qui venait d'arriver. Elle regarda un moment le corps de l'elfe, les larmes au yeux et murmura

Corny : Ça ne se passera pas comme ça !

L'auteur : Ah oui et que vas-tu faire ?

               L'auteur était arrivée pour essayer de sauver son histoire. Elle était brune aux cheveux très longs, avec les yeux très maquillés et des habits qui n'auraient pas semblés déplacés en boite. Mais bon quand même elle aurait pu venir en plus sobre pour la foret de Lorien, de plus après un enterrement.

Corny tira la langue a l'auteur et souri. Elle sorti de sa poche un objet rectangulaire et grisâtre

Sam : C'est quoi ça ?

Auteur (a la voix tremblante) : C'est …. C'est …. La télécommande suprême….

Gandalf : Corny, vous détenez la télécommande suprême , je vous vénère !

Corny(un peu gênée, car n'aimant pas vraiment Gandalf) : c'est bien

L'auteur : N'appuie pas !

Corny : la tu rêve !

Corny appuya sur la touche ou figurait deux flèches. L'image se brouilla, et se rembobina à toute vitesse. Elle venait de rembobiner. 

Frodon : On va le faire descendre

***Fin du chapitre 3***

 Eh oui il est fini !deja !Merci pour vos reveiws ! Je suis contente d'en avoir eu tant et tant ! Merci !Normalment, le prochain coup, c'est l'idée D'aragorn, mais c'est pas sur..Si vous avez des idées pour des persos, qui lon pas deja fait, eh bien je serait heureuse de les prendre… mm si j'ai pas encore parlé de certain perso, mais que vous avez des idées pour eux, je les ferai venir…

En avant pour les reponses !

**Ori******: Comment ça Bravo Corny ???*corny se ramene, vire l'auteur de sa chaise , et prend posession du clavier* Merci Ori ! Heureusement que je suis la ! L'auteur veut tuer Legolas ! Non mais et puis quoi *L'auteur se ramene avec son Kalachnikov, Corny s'enfui* Comemnt ça ? Tuer Legoals, mais il le merite ! Si Corny était pas la, ça ferait deux chapitres qu'il en vivrai plus ! Sinon, tuer Gandalf, men fout j'l'm po lui ! me fer torturer par Sauron..Jve bien…chui sur quil est mignon^__^ oui je c tu va me prendre pour une tarée, mais j'm bien sauron… Disons que je le deteste pas, loin de la…J'm bien les mechant….^__^ chui sur quil était bo, avant de devenir l'œil… Etre mechante avc les persos… Oui ss doute..je les caricature pluto..Meme si je reconnai que si y'a vraiment qqun avc lequel je suis mechante c Legolas..Desolée..J'ai encore tuée Legolas…tu va me fer quoi ?? attention g de super pouvoir !! ^__^ tk di moi cque ta pensé de ce chap..et aussi quelle punition tu me reserve !biz

**Meraude** : Mettre des elements d'auters film..t'en fé po c prevu..Avc Araragorn surtt c sur ! La aussi ya qq morco dotre truc, surtt le debut..tk jespere que ta aimé ce chap..tk dis le moi

**Isilwen**** Undomiel** : un croisement enter Arwen et isildur ton pseudo ? Original tk ! tk chui contente que t'm c't'fic..surtt une vré pur fan de SdA, ça c vrément un compliment..j'esper que ton père ta po inscrite doffice a lasile..J'esper que t po tro une fan de Legolas…

Voila maintenant, j'atend vos reveiws…si vous avez des idées, n'hesitez pas a me le dire !!!!!!


	4. L'idée de Gimli

_Voici le 4ème chapitre de l'arbre, deja ! Vous vous rendez compte !Les reponses aux reveiws sont en bas. Maitnenant en avnt pour l'idée de Gimli, j sais dans l'autre chap j'avait dis que ce serait l'idée d'aragorn, mais autant garder le meilleur pour la fin ! ^^_

_Puis dsl pour le temps que ce chap a mis a venir, amis j'ai 8fcis, même temps, alors…Ce chapitre par contre est plus long que les precedants…2pages de plus…_

_Disclaimer(que j'avait jamais fait avant) Comem chacun sait, je n'ai aucun des persos comem bien propre ( mais qu'est ce que j'aimerai pour certains…) Ils sont a Tolkien(Veinard !)_

**Chapitre 4 : L'idée de Gimli**

               Il était une fois une compagnie qui squattait une foret. La luxuriante foret de Lorien était un cadre idéal pour que tout ces personnages s'épanouissent dans toutes les meilleures conditions possibles. Mais malheureusement, certain cas étaient irrécupérables.

C'était le cas pour cette compagnie. L'exemple le plus frappant était cet elfe blond accroché en haut d'un arbre, couinant parce qu'il avait le vertige !

Faramir : Bon, on le fait descendre ou  pas ? moi je commence a en avoir marre !

Sam : Ouais, j'aimerai bien qu'il descende ! J'ai faim !

Frodon : Moi faut que j'aille me raser les pieds !

Arwen : La ferme le nain ! Tu me saoules !

Aragorn : Du calme Arwy, reste zen !

Arwen : Pourquoi le ferai je ? C'est vrai il est lourd cet abruti

Frodon(rouge de colère) Comment ça ? Je vous signale que sans moi vous ne seriez plus la !

Arwen : Oui mais quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu prendre ta place, ça aurait pas été fatal, peut etre même au contraire !

Aragorn : Du calme tout les deux !

Arwen : T'es sensé etre de mon coté je te signale !

Aragorn : ah oui (se recule et laisse Arwen et Frodon face a face) 

Sam : Bon, on le fait descendre oui ou merde j'ai faim !

Merry (tout bas, a Pippin) t'as pas une impression de déjà vu ?

Galadriel : Sam je vous prierai d'etre poli ! De plus qui as une idée ?

Tout le monde haussa les épaules. Enfin, ceux qui en avaient le courage. Les autres, qui s'en foutaient royalement. Gimli leva la main. Mais personne ne le vis, il était trop petit

Aragorn (regardant autour de lui) Non, je crois qu'il n'y a personne mère-Grand

Galadriel : C'est dommage… Qu'est ce que l'on fait ?

Aragorn : Comme vous avez de grandes dents Grand mère

Galadriel : C'est pour mieux parler mon enfant.

Aragorn : Comme vous avez de grand pieds Grand mère

Galadriel : C'est parce que j'ai aussi une grande b**** mon enfant.

Arwen tomba par terre… Sa grand mère serait elle une travestie ??Elle fut bientôt imitée par pas mal de personnes sensée…Hormis Frodon, et Aragorn, qui avait maintenant un capuchon Rouge

Aragon : Comme vous avez de grandes main Grand mère

Galadriel(avec une expression de sadisme intense) : C'est pour mieux t'étrangler mon enfant !

Et elle se jeta sur lui et essaya de l'étrangler. Pas grand monde ne pouvait aider Aragorn, la plupart étant dans les pommes. Aragorn avait beau se débattre et se débattre, rien ni faisait, l'elfette avait une grande force cachée, une force presque masculine.

Aragon ne voulait pas sortir son épée, il en voulait pas blesser une femme, et en plus une elfe. Il ne fallu pas trop de 4personens pour le tirer de ce mauvais pas, Arwen, Faramir, Eowyn et Gimli. Il éloignèrent Galadriel et aidèrent Aragorn a se relever. Il avait le cou très rouge.

Arwen : Grand mère pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

Galadriel : parce que j'avait envie !

Arwen leva les yeux au ciel, préférant ne pas répondre. Décidément, ça grand mère était bien différente de l'image qu'elle sen était faite.

Sam : Bon, on reviens a nos poney ! 

Faramir : putain toi t'es vraiment obsédé de poney ! Tu ne serais pas un peu zoophile ?

Sam : Non mais ça ne va pas !! T'es taré ou quoi ? Et en plus t'es dégoûtant !

Faramir : C'est moi qui est dégoûtant ? C'est qui qui a les pieds poilus ? 

Frodon : Non, arrêtez ! Il faut respecter la paix ! Rien n'est plus beau que la paix

Eowyn : Si moi !

Faramir lança un regard assez explicite a sa femme, lui intimant de se taire. Ce qu'elle fit, après avoir grogné en signe de désaccord.

Galadriel : Bon, je répète ma question.. Quelqu'un aurait il une idée pour faire descendre Legolas

Merry Pippin et Gandalf : Nous nous tairons

Frodon : Pourquoi ?

Merry, Pippin et Gandalf : Parce que Corny nous l'a ordonné

Sam : Qui est Corny ?

Faramir : Et pourquoi vous l'écoutez ?

Aragorn : Est elle si puissante ?

Merry, Pippin, Gandalf : Nous nous tairons

Frodon(exaspéré) Vous ne savez donc rien dire d'autre ?

Merry…etc. : Si, mais pas sur Corny.. Elle tient a garder son mystère..

Frodon : Bon, j'abandonne….

               Gimli lui levait la main, mais il était tellement petit que personne ne le voyait. Evidemment il aurait pu parler sans y avoir été invité, mais sa maman lui avait bien enseigné qu'il fallait toujours etre poli et demander avant de parler. Et comme il aimait énormément sa maman, il respectait toujours ces enseignements.

               Même si il était âgé maintenant, il aimait sa maman plus que tout. C'est pour elle qu'il se faisait encore des tresse dans la barbe, car sa maman aimait beaucoup cette coiffure… Mais en ce moment, personne ne semblait voir qu'il tenait a prendre parole.

Legolas(qu'on avait un peu oublié) JE VEUX DESCENDRE !!!!

               Gimli en oublia qu'il avait la main levée, et se coucha a terre, se bouchant les oreilles.. Ce fut a se moment la, que la compagnie remarqua et se appela qu'ils avaient un nain avec eux…

Faramir (relevant le nain) : Gimli t'aurai pas une idée ?

               Le visage de Gimli s'éclaira instantanément, enfin on faisait cas de lui. Il était tout flatté.. Et si Faramir n'avait pas été un homme, il l'aurait embrassé. Mais heureusement pour l'homme de Gondor, il était un homme, et n'eu donc pas a subir les picotements de la barbe du pygmée.

Gimli(avec un gros sourire sur la face) : Oui, j'en ai une…(laisse un gros suspense)

Auteur : La suite au prochain chapitre !!!!!!

Toute la compagnie se retourne vers l'auteur, et lui lance des regards menaçants. L'auteur se recule et tombe sur Corny, qui l'emmène au loin.

Corny : Continuez ! Ne vous occupez pas d'elle !!

               La compagnie hausse les épaules et continue de plus belle.. Tout le regards sont tournés vers Gimli qui arbore un air fier et supérieur. Les membres de la compagnie ne respirent même plus tellement l'ambiance est tendue. Le lilliputien prend une grande inspiration et déclare solennellement

Gimli : Coupons l'arbre !

Toute la compagnie respire a nouveau.(Il était temps non ?)

Frodon : mais oui ! C'est parfais ! On aurait du y penser plus tôt !!

Arwen : Bien pas toi en tout cas, t'as pas de cerveau !

Aragorn : Du calme chérie..

Galadriel : En effet, Gimli, c'est une très bonne idée…

Gimli : Alors je peut le faire ?

Galadriel : Oui, bien sur

Gandalf(tout bas) Cette histoire va mal se finir…

Arwen : Non !Ne tuez pas cet Arbre ! Gimli fils de Gloin je vous l'interdis !!(Gimli s'en fout et sort sa hache) Grand mère faites quelque chose ! Il veut tuer un arbre !! Vous rendez vous compte !!!

Galadriel : je m'en rends compte ! Mais la vie d'un Sindar est quand même plus importante que celle d'un arbre ! Ce n'est pas un des deux arbres magiques de Yavanna !

Arwen : Et alors !! C'est un arbre quand même ! Et personne ne doit oublier qu'ils sont les garants de la vie sur terre ! Je ne cautionnerait pas la déforestation !

Gimli(dans sa moustache) ta gueule pétasse !

Le nain brandit ça hache. Arwen elle se disputait avec Galadriel, Aragon refusant de s'en mêler, il avait un trop mauvais souvenir de sa dernière aventure avec Galadriel.

La hache de Gimli s'abattis sur le tronc de l'arbre, faisant un bruit de tout les diables. Sa hache trembla , mais ne se brisa point. Il fit une entaille dans l'arbre. Arwen voulu se précipiter au secours du végétal, amis son mari la retint. Gimli donna un autre coup, puis un autre et encore un autre.

La sève de l'arbre coulait, coulait.. L'entaille se faisait plus profonde au rythme des coups de hache violemment assénés dans le flanc de l'arbre innocent -enfin pas tant que ça- ..

L'arbre était de moins en moins fixé a son troc, il commençait a tanguer…Legolas de même, et se dernier criait. Enfin, L'arbre vint a tomber….

Mais….

Du mauvais coté.. Il s'écrasa avec fracas sur le corps de Legolas qui mourut dans d'atroces souffrances.. Sa moelle épinière se brisa, et sa nuque formait un drôle d'angle avec sa tête.. je vous épargnerai les détails… Et….

Corny : NNNNOOOOOOONNNN !!!!!!!!! Pas encore !! Putain ! Sandrine ! Pourquoi tu le tue a chaque fois ??? Hein ?? POURQUOI ????

Auteur (avec un sourire sadique) : parce que je ne l'aime pas.. ce coup si tu ne peut plus rien contre moi….Tu n'as plus d'artifices…

Corny : C'est ce que tu crois.. Je cache bien des choses….

Auteur(qui rie) Tu crois me faire peur !!! Ben tu rates ma pauvre !!!!

Corny déboutonna le col de sa chemise, et sorti un petit pendentif monté sur une chaîne en or..

Auteur : Tu n'utiliseras pas la sphère bleue, elle est confisquée

Corny : J'ai mieux…

Elle montra le petit sablier qui était accroché a la chaîne.. L'auteur comprit de quoi il s'agissait et porta la main a son cœur. Les membres de la compagnie eux ne comprirent rien..

Auteur : Non….. Pas le retourneur….

Corny tourna trois fois le sablier et…

Frodon : On va la faire descendre

_***Fin du chapitre 4***_

_Voila c'est fini !! Bon, pour le collier, il faut avoir lu Harry Potter pour comprendre. Poyr les quelques personens qui ne conanitrai pas voila : Le retourneur, est uinstrument qu'utilise Hermione dans la 3, n retrounant une fois le sablier n remonte d'une heure..Si vous faites partie des gens qui n'on pas lu HP, allez le lire !!!_

_Si vous avez des idées, pour des peross, quelqu'ils soient, faite m'en part vaec une etite review.. Et même si vous n'avez pas d'idées, reviewer.._

_Maintenant les reponses aux reviews_

**Alana Chantelune** : Contente de t'avoir fait rire !!^^

**Ori** : Corny se ramène dans une longue robe rouge*J'aime pas les robes* Ok, Jean destroy et en pull et monte sur une estrade. 'Merci, merci… Je tien a remercier Ori, pour ce trophée de "la meilleure sauveuse d'histoires en péril au monde" Je suis très flattée, merci.. Je fait mon boulot du mieux que je peut ! Heureusement que je suis la, sinon, elle aurait tué Legolas. Snif* L'auteur se ramène et vire Corny, qu'est pas contente* Bon, Ori, sa suffit ! Pourquoi sauver Legolas, et surtout pourquoi donner quelque chose a Corny, et pas a moi..*Reli sa fiche* Ah.. Si tu me donne quelque chose.. Morgoth… merci, merci ! Je l'aime lui aussi ! C'était quand même l'un des plus beau des Ainurs, alors… Il doit etre cool.. J'ai encore tué un elfe ! Sorry….Chui désolée( Corny : Elle l'est pas du tout) tu me pardonne ? Allez dis moi quelles tortures je vais avoir…(Corny : Merci, merci Ori…)Donc continue a reviewer !!!

**Sorrow Personified** : J'ai rien comprit a ta review.. Que veut dire « Sehr gut » Je pense que c'est de l'allemand..Non ? Mais je ne connais pas l'allemand… Donc tu pourra me traduire….Pliz…..Falment, c'est bien de l'allemand, j'ai été traduire ça ! En gros ça veut dire Très bon… Merci bcp !! dc : Danke Shön (je ne sais pas si ça s'ecrit comme ça..) En gros Thank You….

**Fizzy** : Wow, stay Zen !!!!Souflle, souffle !!!^^ !! Amenons Corny, pour qu'elle vienne s'expliquer : Fizzy : Comment  tu pu dire que Aragorn doit se laver les cheveux ! Corny : Parce qu'il est moche, ragoutant et gedeu avec ses cheevux tout graisseux….Berk… L'équivalent de Rogue !Bon, on vire Corny !! Bon, alors faut il que j'ecoute Corny ? La est la question, si je l'ecoute, Aragornichou se lave les cheveux, mais legolasounet ne meure pas… Sinon, Aragron reste en degeu et Legolas meure…. Qu'est ce que je prends ? La deuxieme soution !!!!!!! Mort a Legolas !!!!!Sinon, chui contente que ça te fase rire, et que t'm le faite que moi et Corny soyons dans l'histoire !!!!bizz

**Meraude** : Hello !! Comemnt ça j'aime pas les persos ? En faite, bon je vis m'expliquer.. Il y'a quand même pas mal de persos que j'aime.. Aragron, Faramir(pour des raisons censurées), Eowyn(parce qu'elle veut etre l'egale d'un homme)… Mais je sais que je les maltraite quand même, amis c'est le but de la fic.. j'adore Aragorn, pourtant il passe pour un gros con, la, pareil pour Faramir et Eowyn ils deviennent deux gros obsedés.. les autre, je ne les aime pas specialment, ni les deteste d'ailleur… A parrt…. Legolas et Frodon… Ces deux la je peut pas les saquer ! Pourtant c'est ceux qui ont le plus de fans…. Dsl, amis c'est plus fort que moi..Contente que t'ai aimé mon chapitre…

Ah oui, je fait une annonce, que je mettri au debut du prochian chapitre.. je suis desolées si jamais j'ai ridiculisé, ou massacré votre perso adoré, je l'ai même fait au miens, Mais c'est le but de cette fic, torturer les persos…Dsl.. Faut pas tout prendre au premier degres…

Sinon, si vous avez des suggestions pour d'autres persos, ou d'autres moyen de remonter le temps…Je les prendrai avec plaisir….

Ensuite, si vous aimez les fics sur HP, allez lire les miennes, qui sont dans mon profi, ou alors celles a corny, Qu'on trouve a se lien la(son pseudo originel, c'st cornedrue) 

Ou alors allez voir notre site a toutes les deux : 

Maintenant, reviewer !!!!


	5. l'idée de Faramir

Hello et de retour pour le nouveau chapitre de l'arbre le cinquieme si je me rappelle bien !Merci a toutes vos reviews !!

**Disclaimer**: Persos po a moi tt a Mr Tolkien….snif….Je veux Aragorn et/ou Faramir…

**ANONCE** : Voila, cette fic est faite pour s'amuser, et donc je suis désolée si j'ai martyrisé ou ridiculiser votre personnage préféré, ce qui est sans doute le cas si votre perso favori est dans cette fic, mais faut pas le prendre au sérieux ! C'est des blagues, et le but de cette fic et de torturer justement tout les persos !! D'ailleurs la je torture un de mes persos favoris..

Au faite.. Pour la fin, merci a Alana Chantelune !

**L'idée de Faramir.**

(L'idée m'est venue hier en regardant la télé.. a vous de deviner quel film il y'avait)

Nous étions dans la belle mais terrible foret de Lorien. Pour un touriste distrait cette forte paraissait belle discrète calme et paisible. Mais il n'en est rien. Car si ce touriste se donne la peine de pénétrer un peu plus loin dans les entrailles de cette foret, il découvrira l'affliction suprême…

En effet, au cœur de cette foret, une communauté attendait sans vraiment de patiente que l'elfe perché en haut de l'arbre veuille bien descendre. Ce dernier émettait de petits couinements en hurlant combien il avait le vertige.

Sam : Bon, quand est ce qu'il descend, j'ai plus que faim moi !

Frodon : Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi pire que faim ?

Sam : Très faim !

Frodon : *bruit d'un hobbit évanoui*

Aragorn : Bon, c'est vrai que j'aimerai bien qu'il descende moi.. J'ai des truc a faire moi..

Galadriel : Des trucs a faire ? T'es roi ? T'as rien a foutre ! A part te tourner les pouces sur ton trône !

Aragorn *sourire sardonique* Oh que si j'ai des truc a faire… Et même certains trucs pour lesquels je n'ai pas envie d'attendre ! *regarde Arwen avec l'air d'un renard*

Eowyn : Eh ! D'habitude c'est moi qui fait ce genre de choses ! 

Aragorn*sourire angélique* Peut etre.. Mais d'habitude tu n'es pas la seule a y penser..*Eowyn le regarde intéressée* Mais pas ensemble ! 'Tain t'es dure toi ! 

Eowyn : Je préférerai que ça soit toi..

Aragorn : Rrraaahhhhhhhh * a des envie de la cogner contre un arbre* Putain ! 

Faramir : Eh ! On n'insulte pas ma femme !

Aragorn *imitant Faramir* Eh ! On ne laisse pas sa femme draguer son roi !

Faramir se tu, car d'un coté Aragorn n'avait pas vraiment tort… Eowyn elle continuait a sourire bêtement a Aragorn. Faramir sentait la jalousie monter en lui. Merde il c'était marié a Eowyn c'était pas pour la voir flirter avec le roi du coin…Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour que sa femme arrête de le délaisser..

Et puis l'idée lui vint claire comme de l'eau d'égout. Faramir : je vais faire descendre cet elfe !

Tout le monde même Eowyn, pour son grand plaisir, se tourna vers Faramir qui arborait un sourire suffisant.

Galadriel : Comment allez vous faire ?

Faramir (avec un sourire) je vais aller le chercher !

Eowyn : Oh mon héros !! 

La jeune Rohirim alla se pendre au cou de son mari comme dans un conte de fée. Faramir lui était tout sourire, il avait réussi son plan.. Même si il ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait réaliser ce qu'il venait d'annoncer. Il n'était par contre pas assez con, contrairement a Frodon, pour l'avouer.

Aragorn*avec un sourire moqueur* Très bien comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?

Faramir : c'est simple je vais aller le chercher et redescendre avec lui.

Galadriel : C'est une idée brillante… Etonnant que personne n'y ai pensé… En tout cas allez y.. Si vous pouvez…

Faramir : Mais je peut.

Il dénoua sa tunique, se retrouvant en maillot de corps. Et prit son fouet.

Aragorn : Depuis quand un homme de Gondor use-t-il un fouet ? En tout cas, c'est bien la première fois que je vois ça..

Faramir (avec un sourire): C'est que tu ne connais pas les nombreux usage d'un fouet…

Eowyn suri et baissa les yeux. Tout le monde comprit, hormis évidemment Frodon et Gandalf qui eux étaient bien trop coincés pour comprendre quoi que soit aux allusions…

Faramir déplia son fouet (sa se dit ?) et le regarda un moment, puis décidant pour lui qu'il était temps de passer un peu a l'action, il lança son fouet. Celui-ci s'accrocha a une branche assez haut placée de l'arbre. Il tira un coup sur son fouet, pour vérifier qu'il serait assez solide.

Puis il se balança pendu a son fouet. Ce dernier fi un tour autour de la branche a laquelle il était accroché. Faramir lui aussi vola dans les air, et finalement, propulsé par son fouet, il atterri sur une branche juste a coté de celle ou se trouvait Legolas.. Legolas 'abord surpris sourit rapidement en voyant l'homme a ces cotés.

Legolas : Tu vas me faire descendre ?

Faramir : Oui… C'est le seul moyen pour que ma femme m'aime a nouveau…

Legolas : Cool !!! Comment on fait ?

Faramir : c'est simple tu vas t'accrocher a moi, et je vais me lancer avec mon fouet, on va donc se balancer et tu tomberas en douceur par terre.. 

En bas tout le monde c'était levé pour voir ce qu'allait faire Faramir. Gandalf aussi c'était levé. Il s'appuyait sur son bâton, mais était debout quand même. Legolas s'accrocha a Faramir le tenant par la taille. Faramir tira encore une fois sur son fouet, vérifiant qu'il les supporterait. Puis Faramir s'élança en l'air. Le fouet ne céda pas mais :

Legolas : AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !!!!!!!! j'ai peur !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Legolas était terrifié par le vide qui s'étalait sous lui. Il leva les mains pour se cacher les yeux, mais il oublia qu'il lui fallait s'accrocher a Faramir. Il tomba donc vers le vide fatal qui s'étendait sous lui. Il hurlait hurlait. Il s'empala sur le bâton levé de Gandalf.

Le bâton transperça le corps de l'elfe qui mourut dans d'atroces douleurs. Gandalf s'évanoui en voyant son bâton immaculé taché de sang. Faramir atterri sans probleme a coté d'Eowyn, puis alla vers Legolas comme tout le monde.

Le corps de l'elfe était tout taché de sang, le bâton le trouait de part en part en plein dans le ventre.. Il était mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Tout le monde regardait le mort.. Mais

Voix : NNNOOOOONNNN

Evidemment c'était une jeune fille qui avait hurlé. Elle avait les cheveux châtains et des larmes coulaient de ces yeux.

Merry et Pippin : Corny !

Corny : Oui c'est moi !

Elle était venue en voiture. Une belle voiture quoique un peu veille.

Corny allez venez montez tous dans la voiture

Tous : La quoi ?

Corny montra la voiture

Tous : Pourquoi ?

Corny : Parce que vous serez grandement récompensé.. J'exaucerai tous vos vœux… Les lecteurs aussi venez tous !

Auteur : Ah non ! Mes persos restent avec moi !! Ne montez pas !! c'est un ordre

Tous : Ah ouais et qu'est ce que tu nous offre en échange ?

Auteur : Euh……Un pin's ?

Corny : moi je vous offre la richesse la vie éternelle la paix…

Tous : Ok Corny on arrive

La voiture de Corny fut bientôt bondée de tous les personnages et aussi de tout les lecteurs, attirés par les promesses de Corny. Tandis que l'auteur essayait d'en retenir. Mais personne ne resta avec l'auteur. Corny était au volant. Elle verrouilla les portes.

Corny : Bienvenue dans la Doloréanne !!!!

Lecteurs : Non !

Corny : si ! Maintenant vous connaissez le principe !

Elle appuya sur les boutons et bientôt elle mit le contact.

Corny : On remonte dans le temps :! Allons sauver Legolas !!!

Persos et lecteurs n'aimants pas Legolas : NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN

Ces derniers essayèrent de sortir de la voiture, mais tout était malheureusement verouillé.

Lecteur1 : mais alors c'était de l'arnaque tes promesses ?!

Corny *sourire sadique* hihi !

Lecteurs aimant Legolas : OOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Corny appuya sur l'accélérateur, il fallait qu'elle atteigne les 80 miles a l'heure (j'espère que c'est la bonne vitesse.. Ça fait combien en km ?). Elle les atteignit après avoir traversé 2 Km dans la Lorien et la voiture passa dans un autre couloir espace temps….. Le trajet dura quelques secondes, mais quand elle déposa tout le monde ils virent qu'ils avaient remonté le temps de 2 heures….

Frodon : On va le faire descendre !

***fin du chapitre 5***

Voila ce chapitre est fini ! Merci a Alana Chantelune Pour m'avoir donnée l'idée de l'empalage sur le bâton a Gandalf…Merci énormément pour vos reviews… D'ailleurs voila les réponses.. le prochain coup c'est l'idée de Sam…Alors c'était quel film qui m'a inspiré ? Allez tout le monde doit avoir trouvé !

Aria : Tiens je te connais toi !!^^ Ben si t'es defendeuse de Legolas chui pas sure que t'aime ce chapitre…^^bizz

Meraude : Au fete, je suis sure d'avoir lu une de tes fics mais je sais pu laquelle…T'ecris dans HP ??? T'as pas ecrit l'elfe barbare ??t'as pas reviewer une autre de mes fics ?Tk je sais pu..Je sais que Gimli est a peu pres aussi grand que Frodon, mais bon, c'était plus drôle comme ça^^  Merci de trouver les moyens drôle.. C'est vrai qu'ils sont con.. vrai aussi que je suis sadique… Surtout avec Legolas, même si j'ai aussi fait du  mal a mon aragornichou…si tu trouve une idée je suis preneuse ! Lol tk vala biizzz

Greanleafgrl :Yes I speak English… Thanks a lot for your compliments I'm very pleased. If you want, I'd translate this fic in english, go see it in my profile If you want to read this in your native language… Thanks a lot.

Alana: Eh bien c'etait ton idée la! ^^ contente ? merci bcp pour les complimetns, et aussi pour ton idée..Ca m'a été très utile..

Voila c'était tout.. le porchain coup c'est l'idée de Sam…Si vous avez des idées pour des persos qui ne sont pas encore pasé, n'hesitez pas a me les dires, mais surtout si **vous avez des idées pour les retours dans le temps de Corny, dites le moi** !! parce que la, on est un peu a la bourre.. ou si vous avez des idées sur les manieres de tuer Legolas…


	6. l'idée de Galadriel

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici le nouveau chap de l'arbre !! Comme vous avez pu le voir, je suis devenue Serafina.. miss_padfoot me faisait chier…**

_Les reponses aux reviews sont a la fin…c'est l'idée de Galadriel ce coups..Je m'excuse par avance aupres des personnes qui vont intervenir dans cette fic, car si je martyrise un peu les persos du sda je les aimes quasiment tos beaucoup, sauf Legolas et Frodon..Mais les personnes qui vont apparaître, je les hait.. les detestent..etc…_

Chapitre 6 : L'idée de Dame Galadriel

Il était une fois dans la luxuriante forêt de Lorien, une compagnie qui c'était arrêtée. A la voir on aurait pu penser qu'elle faisait juste une pause  dans une longue marche…mais il n'en était rien.. Ils étaient arrêtés seulement parce que un de leurs compagnons étaient coincé dans un arbre. Ce compagnon était un elfe habillé en panta-jupe vert (^^) a la coiffure parfaitement laquée qui couinait en haut d'un arbre.

Legolas : Je veux descendre !!!!

Tout le monde : Ta gueule , on réfléchit…

Aragorn : Du moins on fait tout comme..

Legolas : J'ai tout entendu !

Aragorn :p

Sam : Bon, on le fait descendre, moi j'ai faim !!

Galadriel : Sam, vous ne pourriez pas éviter de dire ça, et de penser avec votre estomac ?

Sam : Bien, c'est très dur.. Mon estomac est très présent dans mon esprit

Arwen : Parce que les hobbits ont un esprit ?

Frodon : Tu peut parler toi ! Dans la plupart des fics, c'est toi la débile de service et celle que tout le monde déteste !

Arwen : Oui, mais pas dans celle-ci, l'auteur aime bien mon perso

Frodon (tout bas) on se demande comment elle fait….

L'auteur : peut etre parce qu'il n'y a pas énormément de personnages féminins dans les livres.. Et que j'ai toujours besoin de mettre des persos féminins dans ce monde de brute

Faramir : mais y'a déjà ma femme Frodon, Gandalf et Saroumane, en persos féminins…

Aragorn : Tiens tu t'y met aussi toi ?

Faramir : :p

L'auteur : oui, mais eux je les aime pas.. Et j'aime bien Arwen na ! 

Galadriel : bon, si on fermait cette parenthèse, on a un elfe a faire descendre d'un arbre…

Frodon : Ah oui, j'avait oublié…

Arwen : Normal t'as pas de cerveau !

Galadriel : Taisez vous ! Comment pourrez t'on faire ? Gandalf, vous qui avez si souvent aidé mon peuple, pouvez vous nous aider encore une fois ?

Gandalf : je ne peut pas… parce que 

Une voix lui murmure : Fait attention a ce que tu dis, je ne veux pas révéler mon identité…. Ou alors… je t'enfonce une serviette humide dans la gorge, et au moment ou tu commencera a la digérer, je la retirerai d'un coup sec, t'arrachant ainsi les paroi de l'œsophage…(1)

Galadriel : Pourquoi ne pouvez vous pas ?

Gandalf : Parce que j'ai des hémorroïdes.. D'ailleurs, il faut que j'y aille, je dois aller acheter un tube de préparation H…

Pippin ( a merry) : Comment il a pu s'attraper des hémorroïdes ?

Merry (a Pippin) peut etre qu'il c'est fait sodomiser par un kangourou fou…(2)

Pippin ( a Merry) Mais lors il risque d'attraper le sida du cochon !!

Galadriel : Qu'est ce que vous racontez vous deux ?

Pippin et Merry ( en chœur) Rien, Madame..

Galadriel : Ouais… Douteux…

Faramir : Bon, est ce que quelqu'un a une idée ?

Sam : peut etre que si on faisait peur a l'arbre, il s'enfuirait et laisserait Legolas en paix et qu'on pourrait aller manger..

Galadriel : ce n'est pas bête, mais comment lui faire peur

Sam : je ne sais pas, c'est a vous de trouver..

Galadriel : Pourquoi ?

Sam : parce que le titre du chapitre c'est l'idée de Galadriel'

Galadriel : J'ai mon nom dans le titre ? Alors je suis célèbre ? Je m'aime vous savez…

Arwen : Grand mère, quelle est votre idée ?

Galadriel : je vais lui faire peur, en utilisant le fléau des civilisations modernes

Tout le monde : lequel ?

Faramir (tout bas ) Je pensait que c'était les elfes….

Galadriel leva les bras aux ciel semblant rassembler toute ça puissance. Les autres ressentirent comme un grand vent qui les balayait mais ils ne s'envolèrent pas pour autant, par contre les cheveux de Dame Galadriel volaient derrière elle faisant comme une traîne de ces cheveux blond argentés.

Elle irradiait de puissance pure et dure, et les autres se rendirent compte de l'étendue des pouvoirs de la dame, Même si son anneaux n'avait plus autant de pouvoir. Elle se mit a parler mais d'une voix différente de celle qu'elle utilisait en temps normal, c'était une voix pus dure quasiment métallique

Galadriel : 

_Ô puissances occultes !_

_Auxquelles je voue le culte_

_Que ce que je demande soit accordé_

_Que le fléau soit amené_

_Afin qu'il m'aide  sans dire un mot_

_Que leur seule loi soit mes mots_

_Ecoutez__ moi !_

_Forces de l'eau delà !(3)_

Une grande lumière blanche apparu dans la foret et on entendit comme une explosion. Quand la lumière disparu tout le monde put contempler que le fléau qu'avait appelé Galadriel était en faite trois créatures humaines de sexe féminin. La plus jeune devait a peu près avoir 12 ans, elle était très moche et avait un air con, une autre était brune d'une vingtaine d'année avec un style a chier et l'autre était blonde elle aussi d'une vingtaine d'année, elle avait des couette, et avait un air profondément bête.

Gimli ( murmure) c'est ça le fléau ?

Faramir ( murmure aussi) apparemment oui

Legolas : Qu'est ce qui se passe c'est qui ces humaines ?

Les connasses (pour ceux qui aurait pas comprit c'est les trois fléau que j'appelle les connasse) : Nous ne sommes pas des fléau… On vend plein de disques

Arwen : C'est quoi des disques ?

Galadriel : En gros ces humaines sont qualifiés de chanteuses dans leurs mondes et sont adulée par plein de monde.

Aragorn (aux connasses) comment vous appelez vous ? Que chantez vous ?

Conasse1 : Je m'appelle Priscilla , j'ai 13 ans (je pense) je chante *chante* Teste moi, déteste moi…(4)

Tout le monde se bouche les oreilles horrifiées par l'horreur qu'ils entendent, Aragorn la menace de son épée et elle arrête morte de peur, je suis sure qu'elle a chié dans son froc

Aragorn : Et toi (parle a la deuxième blondasse) t'es qui et tu chante quoi ?

Connasse2 : je m'appelle Lorie j'ai une vingtaine d'année et je chante : Moi j'prefere rester toute seule…

Tout le monde se bouche les oreilles encore plus fort, essayant de s'enterrer… Aragorn la fait taire d'un regard il passe a la dernière, qui pour une fois est brune

Aragorn : T'es qui ? Tu chante quoi ?

Connasse3 : CASSSééééééééééééééééééééééééé

Tout le monde s'enfui et Aragorn la bâillonne. Galadriel l'informe que la fille s'appelle Nolwenn. Tout le monde ou presque s'écarte des trois comme de peur d'etre contaminé

Faramir (tout bas ) et chez elles elles sont des stars ?

Galadriel : Malheureusement oui

Eowyn : Comment peuvent faire les gens pour aimer ce…ces….. Enfin vous voyez quoi.

Galadriel : C'est l'un des grand mystère de cette humanité.

Aragorn : Qu'est ce qu'on en fait ?

Galadriel : Et bien on s'arrange pour que l'arbre les entende et il aura peur et on le menacera, de ne pas les faire arrêter si il ne relâche pas Legolas…*se tourne vers les fléaux des temps modernes*Mlles ! Nous vous avons invité ici pour que vous donniez toutes une concert privé afin de faire connaître a ce pays votre immense talent.

Faramir se retourna et fit mine de vomir. les fléaux elles n'étaient pas vraiment convaincues

Lorie la beurk : Pourquoi on chanterai avec l'autre mec qui sort son épée a tout bout de champs !

Aragorn : C'est sur qu'avec vos gueules je vais pas sortir autre chose.*Faramir s'écroula par Terre en Riant*

Nolwenn qui sait dire que Cassééééé : On va gagner combien ?

Faramir : le droit de ne pas vous faire décapiter par mon épée et celle du roi*il montre Aragorn*

Priscilla sans cerveau : Vous êtes roi ! Que vous êtes beau ! Et quelle prestance et quelle stature..

Aragorn 0_0 j'dois prendre ça comme un compliment ou une insulte de votre part ?

Faramir : Je serai toi je prendrai sa comme une insulte…*Aragorn hocha la tête* Fait gaffe elle fait sa lèche cul..

Aragorn*a la gamine*C'est le roi qui le décide, alors chantez toutes les trois !

Les trois 'filles'(nul n'a prouvé qu'elles en étaient) se regardèrent, puis décidèrent d'obéir trop lèches cul pour désobéir a un roi. Alors chacune se mit a chanter sa chanson fétiche. Priscilla sans cerveau dansait sur sa chanson de teste moi déteste moi, Lorie dansait sur 'des bisous des câlins j'en veut tout les jours' et Nolwenn ne dansait et se contentait d'hurler a tue tête des trucs qui cassaient les oreilles. 

Chaque membres de la compagnie essayait d'échapper a cette torture auditive. Gimli c'était foutu sa barbe dans ces oreilles, Sam voulait s'enterrer, Aragorn se bouchait les oreilles, Eowyn c'était enfui et Arwen c'était mise dans un état proche de la transe pour ne rien entendre, seule Galadriel restait impassible. Et tout le monde l'admirait pour ça. Merry et Pippin se bouchaient les oreilles avec la robe du magicien.

L'arbre aussi entendit se vacarme, degoutant, et opuvrit un œil. Il essaya de rester impassible, mais c'était trop dur. En haut, Legolas hurlait a mort a cause de la torture infligée a ces oreilles si fragiles .L'arbre releva deux des branches pour se boucher les oreilles.

 Cette levée soudaine de branche fit tomber Legolas de son perchoir. Mais Legolas se rattrapa a une branche a trois mètres du sol, fit un tour autour et se réceptionna sur ces deux pieds sans aucun dommage a terre (ça vous étonne hein ?) . les trois pouff chantaient encore et cassaient les oreilles.

Arbre : Dame Galadriel ! Arrêtez ça ! J'ai fait descendre l'elfe ! Allez soyez sympa !

Galadriel : J'aimerait bien… mais heu…*toute rouge* J'ai oublié comment on les fait partir…

Arbre : AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

L'arbre leva ses pattes et commença a courir, tout le monde couru se mettre a l'abri, afin de ne pas etre écrasé par l'arbre.. Tous ? … Sauf un… Legolas… l'arbre lui passa dessus comme une vieille galette et Legolas mourut dans d'atroces souffrances écrasé.(kesske vous croyiez ?? Que j'allait le laisser en vie ?Vous me prenez pour qui ?)

Une fois l'arbre parti, tout le monde se ramena autour de l'elfe écrasé qui gisait la inconscient, avec plus de points commun avec une galette qu'avec un morceau de son ADN. Tous ?... Non, sauf le gang des trois connasses qui chantaient… encore et toujours, elles n'avaient même pas la prestance d'esprit de chanter une oraison funèbre, non, même pas, elles étaient trop connes…

Sam : Il est mort ? snif *'essuie avec un tire jus douteux* On peut aller manger alors ?

Voix : Non ! Y'a même pas moyen ! 

Tout le monde , ou presque : Qui est la ?

Gandalf : Vous h'avez pas comprit ? C'est Corny

Les autres : Qui ???  
  


Corny : Corny ! Moi ! La plus puissante, la plus grande, future reine du monde et aussi

Auteur : Corny t'en fait pas un peu trop ?

Les connasses chantent encore

Corny : Sandrine, pourquoi tu les amené ?(montre du doigt les connasses)

Auteur/Sandrine : Parce que je me suis dit, que je ne pouvait pas réserver ce fléau a notre seule civilisation….

Corny : Ouais, elle me font chier quand même .*coup d'œil diabolique a L'auteur, qui sourit a son tour* 

L'auteur ouvre son sac et balance un AK47 a Corny. C'est-à-dire un splendide fusil mitrailleur aussi connu sous le nom de Kalachnikov… Les deux épaulent le fusil et ne prennent même pas la peine de viser, elles tirent dans le tas . les trois meurent, criblée de balles avant quelques minutes.

Auteur : Ah, ça fait du bien

Corny : Ouais… Bon maintenant, on reprend nos rôles ?

Auteur : ouais, en avant

Corny : Non, tu n'avais pas le droit de tuer Legolas ! 

Auteur : :p

Corny : très bien je vais remédier a ça !

Auteur : Comment, je t'ai confisqué la télécommande, la sphère ésotérique, la doloreane, etc…

Corny, il y'a quelque chose a quoi tu n'as pas pensé *elle tire un poignard d'une de ces bottes*

Auteur : Depuis quand t'as des bottes ?

Corny : Je me suis dite que ça ferait plus aventurière en rangers…

Auteur : o_0 Tu te prend pour Lara Croft ?

Corny : On parle de mon look ou de ton histoire ?

Auteur : Mon histoire ! allez ! Qu'est ce que tu veut faire avec se poignard ?

Corny : C'est pas n'importe quel poignard, c'est le poignard subtil..

Auteur : 0_0 Je croyait qu'il avait été détruit

Corny : mais je l'ai refait ! Je vais ouvrir une porte, vers un monde ou mon Legolas n'est pas mort !

Auteur : Je t'en empêcherai !

Corny : Rêve ! C'est moi qui ai le couteau ! je peut couper tout et n'importe quoi ! *Menace la pauvre Sandrine* 

Auteur *S'enfuit*

Corny, se concentre, jusqu'à sentir les séparation entre les atomes. Elle ouvre donc une fenêtre…

Corny : Allez passez tous !! C'est un ordre !

Elle menace ceux qui ne voulaient pas avec son couteau et finalement, tout le monde entre dans le trou qu'elle a fait. 

Frodon : On va le faire descendre !

*****fin du chapitre 6*****

(1) Vous avez regardé 24h chrono ? C'est une réplique de Jack Bauer qui m'a marqué…^^

(2) Aria, j'ai pas pu résister, je me suis tellement marrée en lisant ta review… Alors j'ai pris ton idée.. lol, tu m'en veut pas ?

(3) Pas de commentaire sur mon niveau de poésie !

(4) Merci Laïla , comme quoi m'avoir chanté cette chanson en bio ne m'aura pas été inutile..

_Voila, ce chapitre est fini, il fait 7page ce qui est énormément plus que normalement, si le prochain coup vous voulez des chaps plus court, dites moi, j'essaierait de le faire.. Comme vous avez vu, ce n'etait pas l'idée de Sam et si vous suivez un peu, vous devez savoir que je repousse sans cesse l'idée de Sam, mais normalement elle vient le prochain coup, mais en tout cas elle est bien avancée.. Le chap sera sans doute assez long lui aussi…_

Vala en avant pour les réponses aux reviews..

**Isilwen**** Undomiel** : Eh bien la suite est la !!! Et elle fait 7pages, j'epsere que tun'es pas une fan des fleaux des temps modernes…tu c que jadore ta fic du cerveau de frodon, et qu'elle est trop bien !!!

**Ladindequichante** : Lol ! Ton pseudo me fait delirer..tu sais que j'ai fait une fic avec une dinde ?^^ lol ! mddrrr et lapie qui chante, elle est de ta famille ? ^^ ouais, bon, on passe a la review.. Alors comem ça t'es de mon coté ? Tu veux que Legolas Creve ? c'est bien !! Mais il creve a chaque fois mais y'a cette $£°/* de Corny qui m'en empeche…ben j'espere qu'un  jour il crevera pour de bon…. ^^

**Aria Lupin :** hello ! Eh oui c'est pas en favuer de Legolas, mais je l'aime pas c'est pa ma faute… Pour tes traumastismes, j'ai parlé a Corny, mais elle n'a rien eu, vé quand même pas aller frapper ma propre *corny : Eh ! Mais ta gueule ! Tu va reveler qui je suis !* Ouai, bon, enfin bref, par contre, comme ta review ta plu, bien j'ai reprit tes rpeliques.. lol mdrrrr

**Ori**** :** En effet, c'était bien Indiana Jones qu'était passé sur la tele la veille alors j'ai pas pu resister…^^ *Corny : Merci merci, je suis contente d'avoir du soutien… Merci merci !!* comment ça dans une fourmiliere, tu veux pas plutôt me donner en pature a Lucius Malfoy ? Humm…. Bon, en tout cas, comment ose tu dire que Legoals est le plus bel elfe de la terre !! Il a une allure effeminée ac son panta jupe et aussi ses tites nattes , avec tout sa creme de jour, chui sure qu'il met de l'anti ride…^^

Vala ce chap est terminé !!!j'espere que vous avez aimé !! Si vous avez des idée, pour un perso ou pour faire les reotur u temps de Corny, dites le nous !!


	7. l'idée de Sam

Hello tout le monde !!!!

Voici le chapitre heu..*compte sur ces doigts* merde fait chier je suis en S et je sais même pas compter ! Si c'est le 5 !! Bon en avant

Disclaimer : Persos po a moi tt a Mr Tolkien….snif….Je veux Aragorn ou Faramir…

ANONCE : Voila, cette fic est faite pour s'amuser, et donc je suis desolée si j'ai martyrisé ou ridiculiser votre personange préféré, ce qui est sans doute le cas si votre perso favori est dans cette fic, mais faut pas le prendre au sérieux ! C'est des blagues, et le but de cette fic et de torturer justement tout les persos !! 

Desolée si ce chap part en peu en n'importe nawak a la fin… et puis il est plus long que les autres…

L'idée de Sam

Il Etait une fois dans la foret de Lorien un petit chaperon.. Eh non! Je me suis trompée d'histoire… Donc, un petit groupe qui devait aller porter des galettes.. non… Qui devait faire descendre Legolas d'un arbre parce qu'il avait vu le grand méchant loup.. non.. C'est pas ça…*fait le ménage dans ces fiches* Parce qu'il avait été envoûté par un arbre qui lui avait donné le vertige.. Tout le monde cherchait… mais personne en trouvait..

Sam : Quand est ce qu'on part manger ? J'ai faim moi !

Galadriel : Nous y irons quand Legolas sera descendu, c'est quand même un prince, il faut l'attendre..

Sam : Et alors moi je suis maire

Aragorn : Et moi je suis Roi

Arwen : Et moi Reine !

Faramir Et moi….euh…Je sais pas…

Galadriel : Taisez vous, je sais qui vous êtes ! Le probleme n'est pas la ! Le probleme c'est de faire descendre Legolas de son arbre perché, parce qu'il a dans son bec un fromage

Legolas : Ah non ! J'aime pas le fromage ! Ahh…. Faut pas que je regarde en bas, j'ai le vertige.. Au secours…

Galadriel : Ne t'en fait pas Legolas, on va te faire descendre..

Gimli : Vous avez pas une impression de déjà vu ?

Merry, Pippin, Gandalf et Faramir : Oh si… mais on en peut pas en parler..

Gimli : je sais.. Moi aussi on m'a intimé le silence…Mais  je ne sais pas pourquoi..

Merry : quelqu'un veut sans doute nous empêcher de sauver Legolas..

Pippin : Oui, cette Corny nous cache quelque chose…

Gimli : Gandalf, vous êtes  un magicien, ne pouvez vous pas la vaincre ?

Gandalf : Non, elle est bien plus puissante que moi…Même si je suis un envoyé des Valars, je la soupçonne, pour etre si puissante d'etre elle même une Valar, ou même Iluvatar… je ne peut rien contre elle…(1)

Merry Pippin Gimli Faramir(déconfits) Ahhh….

Aragorn: Bon, quelqu'un a une idée pour faire descendre cet elfe.. Parce que je commence a me taper des crampes moi…

Galadriel : Aragorn.. Lao Tseu a dit 'Zen tu resteras'

Arwen regarda sa grand mère comme si elle était une débile profonde.

Faramir ( a Aragorn): Eh bien, vu que tu as l'air si sur de toi, fait le descendre toi ! 

Aragorn : désolé, mais les rois ne se salissent pas les mains… Surtout pour lui

Arwen : Tu t'es bien Sali les mains en supportant ce…ce…berk (elle pointe Frodon)

Frodon : Eh ! Mais je ne permets pas ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Sans moi vous ne seriez pas la !

Arwen (tout bas) il ne pourrait pas changer de disque..

Frodon : Et pour vous le prouver, je suis sure que c'est un hobbits qui fera descendre Legolas

Arwen (encore tout bas) si tu prends ça pour un bon point…

Frodon (a Sam, tout bas) Sauf que je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire…

Sam : maître Frodon, il me semble que vous avez déjà dit cette réplique la…

Frodon : peut etre, mais il faut qu'on trouve, il en va de l'honneur de notre peuple.

Galadriel : En effet Aragorn a quand même raison je commence moi aussi a avoir des crampes…

Pendant ce temps Sam et Frodon réfléchissaient..

Sam : JE SAIS !!!!!!!!!!!!

Tout le monde se tourna vers le hobbit dodu. Pas mal d'entre eux haussaient un sourcil, se demandant vraiment comment le hobbit pouvait bien avoir une idée, tout le monde pensant que les hobbit étaient lobotomisés a la naissance…

Eowyn : Très bien parle..

Sam : Il suffit de faire manger l'arbre jusqu'à ce qu'il ai une indigestion, et comme ça, il relâcheras Legolas, parce qu'il sera tellement malade qu'il devra se coucher…

Tout le monde ou presque fit des yeux rond.. Décidément, ce Hobbit était pire que tout.. Mais après tout, il avait une idée, autant lui donner ça chance… 

Galadriel : Très bien.. Mais comment allons nous trouver de la nourriture si rapidement ?

Sam : C'est simple, mon ancien a des elfes(2) de maison chez lui. Ils vont cuisiner et on va donner ça a manger a l'arbre.

Galadriel, arwen : DES ELFES DE MAISION !!. ??????  
  


Sam : Oui, amis pas des elfes comme vous.. C'est comme des domestiques…

Galadriel et Arwen : Douteux….

Un espèce de truc pas beau tout maigre, a peu près de la taille d'un hobbits, avec de grands yeux, et de très grandes oreilles qui tombaient vers le sol. Il portait un torchon avec un insigne autour de son corps. 

Dobby : Bonjour je suis Dobby, je peut vous aider ?

Galadriel et Arwen, choquées : C'EST ÇA QUE VOUS APPELEZ UN ELFE ?????

Sam : Ben, oui c'est une sorte d'elfe, mais pas comme vous 

Galadriel et Arwen On espère bien ! 

Sam : Bon, Dobby, je veux un festin de roi ! Mais vraiment un énorme festin !

Dobby :a vos ordre maître

L'elfe sorti de ces poches, des sangliers des bœufs, des casseroles des assiettes , des plantes vertes.. Etc.. Tout le monde le regardait avec un air étonné, personne en terre du milieu ne connaissait les elfes de maison. Il commença a faire plein de plats il travaillait très vite.

Aragorn : Dis, c'est pas pour moi, mais je peut te demander quelque chose ?

Sam : oui bien sur

Aragorn : est ce que ton elfe te fait des gâteries ?

Sam *choqué* hein ?? Mais ça va pas !! Des gâteaux oui, mais pas ça ! C'est dégoûtant ! Comment peut tu vouloir ça ! Pervers !

Aragorn : Tu parle j'ai pas besoin d'un elfe de maison, mon elfe a moi me comble, c'est juste que Frodon m'a l'air un peu coincé on pourrait lui faire découvrir les délices charnels

Pendant se temps, l'elfe de maison continuait il faisait désormais des plats de résistance, après avoir fait une centaine d'entrées..

Sam *encore plus choqué*Mais t'es dégoûtant ! Et laisse mon maître tranquille !

Aragorn : Très bien…Si tu veut pas que ton elfe l'initie a la vie d'adulte, t'a qu'a le faire…De toute façon, ça m'étonnerai pas que tu soit Pd…

Une femme hobbit aux cheveux bruns et bouclés se ramena en courant, et essaya de mettre une baffe a Aragorn, mais il était trop grand.

Aragorn : Qu'est ce que tu veut la naine ?

La naine : Je suis Rosie , la femme de Sam ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! C'est salaud ! Et il n'est pas Pd vu qu'il est marié avec moi !

Sam : Rosie ? Qu'est ce que tu fait la ? Ou t'as mit Elanor ?

Rosie : je l'ai confiée a la voisine ! Et venu engeuler Aragorn de dire ça sur toi !

Aragorn : Oh ! Samounet a son Frodounet a besoin d'une femme pour se défendre….. *se met a rire* Au faite, s'il y'a bien quelqu'un que l'on n'entend pas dans cette histoire, c'est bien Frodon.. Alors Frodon, que veut tu ? Que l'elfe t'initie aux plaisirs de la chair ou que sa soit Sam ?

Frodon *très rouge* eh bien….heu…ni l'un ni l'autre…. Je préfère ..enfin non…mais…Je suis très bien comme je suis… et puis voila quoi…

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur le visage D'arwen : Frodon….Ne me dit pas que… tu a près de 50ans…non tu n'es pas…. Non…

Après avoir regardé un moment sa femme sans comprendre, le sourire se dessina aussi sur les lèvres d'Aragorn, et Faramir comprit aussi.

Arwen, Faramir et Aragorn : Dis moi, Tu serait pas PUCEAU ???????

Frodon : maisnonmaisquestcequivousfaitcroireca,jesuispaspuceau 

Faramir : Alors pourquoi tu parle si vite et que tu rougit ?

Frodon : Je rougis pas

Arwen : T'es puceau hein ?! Hein ?

Derrière, personne n'était indifférent, mais les réactions étaient différentes suivant les individus. Sam était choqué qu'on s'adresse ainsi a son maître, Eowyn était morte de rire, ainsi que Merry et Pippin. Gandalf fouillait dans son sac, Gimli écoutait attentif et Galadriel faisait une tête disant ' c'est pire que ce que je croyait.

Aragorn : Il est puceau ! *rit*

Frodon, tout rouge se tait et met ces mains sur sa tête : Et même si c'était vrai ! Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ! Je suis pas le seul. !!!!

Les trois se regardèrent : De nous trois si ! *regardent autour*enfin il y'a peut etre deux personnes qui le sont aussi…

Galadriel : Dites, il vous semblerait pas qu'on devrait aller faire descendre cet elfe !

Gandalf se rapprocha du petit frodon-puceau et lui tandis un magazine. Frodon le prit et lu la couverture 'play hobbit , NC17' avec un petit dessin de lapin dessus. Aragorn et les autres regardèrent aussi et lurent. Faramir se précipita vers Gandalf qui s'apprêtait a filer en douce

Faramir : VOUS POUVEZ ME DIRE POURQUOI VOUS AVEZ UN MAGAZINE PORNO DE HOBBITS DANS VOTRE SAC ?????

Gandalf (tout rouge) mais….euh…. C'est un cadeau de Bilbon…Regardez il s'enfuit ! *il hurle en montrant quelque chose du doigt, espérant qu'on arrêterai de s'intéresser a lui et a ses lectures.*

C'est ce qu'il se passa. Frodon était en train de partir dans les bois la magazine dans la main, et tout le monde laissa un moment Gandalf et regardèrent Frodon

Arwen : je vais le chercher

Aragorn*lui met une main sur l'épaule* : Il vaudrait mieux que tu n'y aille pas…Laisse le faire .. Il a à faire….

Arwen : mais que veut tu qu'il fasse dans les bois avec un magazine porno 0_0 *se plaque une main sur la bouche* Ohhhh *Aragorn hoche la tête *

Dobby : J'ai fini !

Tout le monde oublia un moment frodon-puceau-branleur et se tourna ers Dobby, en effet, se dernier avait fait plus d'un millier de mets tous plus appétissant les uns que les autres. Et tous ou presque contenaient des ingrédients très recommandés pour aller aux cabinets… Pruneau…etc..

Sam : MAITRE ARBRE, NOUS AVONS QUELQUE CHOSE POUR VOUS…. REGARDEZ !!!!!!

L'arbre consenti a ouvrir un œil et vit toute la bonne nourriture : C'est pour moi ??

Sam : Oui, bien sur …

L'arbre souri…. Même si ce n'était qu'un arbre, il était quand même gourmandet il ne put pas resiter au delicat fumet qui s'elevait des nombreux plats preparés par l'elfe de maison. L'arbre etira ses branches, du moins quelques unes et leva lentement un pied se rapprochant ainsi des plats. Finalement il en leva même deux et fit un ou deux pas. Ensuite il s'accroupi pour pouvoir attraper les plats avec ces mains, enfin ce qui lui servait de main.

Il en mangea quelques uns, quelques entrées d'abord, puis encore plein d'autre. Il mangeau tant et tant, que l'elfe continua en même temps d'en preparer afin de pouvoir satisfaire les desirs gourmands de l'arbre.Ce qu'il avait fait, même si c'était deja beaucoup, ne suffisait pas  a l'arbre, qui devait avoir un immense estomac et un intestin de même.

Donc, l'arbre se gava, se gava, tant et tant, que l'elfe de maison du avoir recour a tous les livres de cuisine qu'il avait ingurgité au cours de sa vie.. même si il avait été au service des malfoy, dont le chef, Lucius était connu pour avoir un très grand apetit, il n'avait jamais, au grand jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'ausssi pire que cet Arbre.

Mais bientôt les effets se firent sentir, il y'avait tabt et tant de nourriture, que bientôt les produit passerent dans l'intestin du vegetal. Au depart il ne s'inquieta pas du totu des gargouillement qui se apssaient dans son ventre, mais bientôt il sentui une violente douleur le prendre dans le bas ventre. Legolas toujours en haut de l'arbre, regardait en bas avec apprehension, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose lui disait que ça allait très mal se finir…

L'arbre se plia en deux. Il avait terriblement mal, la douleur lui transpercait le ventre, il souffrait souffrait enormemet. Il mit quelques une des branches a l'entrejambes, et dans un effort ultime couru vers les bois pas loin. Dans la même direction que celel ou était parti Frodon d'aillleur..

Une fois qu'il pensa etre hors de vue, ou du moins, qu'il n'en pouvait plus il se soulagea, il avait si mal au ventre, que le seul moyen de s'en debarrasser était par le bas. Mais les dejection de l'arbre tombant par terre, firent une telle secousse que Legolas en tomba par terre. La tête en plein dans… Enfin vous voyez quoi….

Sauf que ce dans quoi il était tombé était a la fois epais et comem des sables mouvant, et en plus sa puait des dejections d'arbre. Il s'enfonca donc dans la substance, de plus en plus, et ses hurleùent n'y firent rien, il mourrut dans une atroce puantueur….

Frodon qui n'était pas bien loin, se rhabilla vite fait (^^) et accouru, mais il en put que constater l'irreparable.. Legolas était mort enfoui sous des tonens de substances que je en detaillerai pas a une heure d'aussi grande ecoute.les autres membres de la compagnie acoururent aussi et ne purent que constater ce qui était fait…

Gandalf : Ce coup ci l'auteur a fait fort.. c'est gore la…..

Voix : Oui, mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça…..

Tout ceux qui suivent : Voila Corny !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Voix : Oh non pas toi !

Tout ceux qui suivent : Et vala L'auteur !

Corny et L'auteur : Vous avez raison !

Corny : Sandrine tu pousse le bouchon un eu trop loin ! Tu te rend compte de ce que tu as fait Subir a Legolas, on en pourra même pas lui faire un enterrement convenable !

Auteur : Mais il est deja enterré *sourire sadique* 

Corny : mais ça ne va pas se passer comem ça ! 

Auteur : Comment tu vas faire ! Je t'ai tout supprimé… Tu ne pourras rien faire, l'histoire est boclée, et j'ai même des gesn de mon coté….

Corny : Non, tu ne m'as pas tout retiré…. Car j'ai le contrôle de la matrice !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tout le monde : 0_0'

Corny : Alors j'ai les pouvoir de l'elu…. 

Corny ferme les yeux, cherchant a pouvoir convaincre la matrice. On voit une sorte de distorsion temporelle et ainsi qu'une avalanche de chiffres vets sur fond noir…… On en distingue plus aucun des protagnistes…..

Frodon : On va le faire descendre….

****fin du chaitre****

(1) Desolée, faut avoir lu le silmarillion.. Pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas fait voila : Iluvatar est le createur du monde.. Il a cré d'abord les valar, imortels et puissant, qui eux on faconné le monde, puis les Quendi, les elfes, et enfin les humain.. Gandalf et les autre magicien sont des envoyé des valar pour retablir l'ordre en terre du milieu..

(2) Je vous ai dit que j'était a l'origine une auteur de la section HP…

ps : j'ai rien contre les puceaux et pucelle,j'ai juste quelque chose contre Frodon^^ 

Voila, je suis desolée pour la mort gore de Legoals, la pire que j'ai faite je crois… mais bon, maintenant en avant pour les reponses aux reviews….

**Aria lupin** : Merci enormement pour l'idée de la matrice, d'ailelur la preuve je l'ai utilisée…en fate j'ai pas mal attendu avant de me decider si je la prenait ou pas cette idée, pak a l'epoque j'était quelque peu traumatisée par matrix enfin pas par le film en lui même, mais plutot les condition ds lesquelles jallait aller voir le 2, mais mm si sa c po très bin passé, bin jli mise qd mm…

**Nina** : Mdrrrrrrr ………… vraiment si je n'était pas la malheureuse auteur de ta review, bin je crois que j'aurai aimé ta fin, mais raté, chui la plus puissante,e t mon bamboo supreme ma defendu envers toutes les menaces de mort que j'ai recu de la part de tout les fan a Legolas….*Corny : Mi j'm cetet fin… Pourvu que ça se passe comem ça* Ta de lespoir Corny la, pak je le tuerai toujours !!!!! *uais, mais fodra bin une fin un de ces 4* Oui, quand lune de ns deux n'aura plus didée…c'est-à-dire toi le premiere…. Mouarf* ouais, mais moi jai plien dallié, même ceux que tu connais sont contre toi ici !* :p

**Alana**: T'en fé po pour ça aussi, je dois dire que je soutien Corny a 100% c'est rare, mais kesske je pe les hair.. a coté de ça, Legolas est mon dieu mdrrrrrrrr….

**Aria **: (lotre review) Corny : Non, mais comemnt as-tu osé donner mon identite, tu ve mourir toi hein ? avoue que tu veux ? c'est ça hein ? *sort un simeterre * tu vas mourir !!!!! *claque des doigts et Aria est atteinte du malefice de jambencoton, Corny se recipite sur elle* Meurt !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Tue Aria, Sandrien se ramene* Eh Corny ! On tue pas mes reviewer, tu devrai plutot lui etre gré, elle t'a donner un moyen de remonter le tps ! et puis de toute facon, Aria ne vas pas mourir *Corny : Ah pk ?* Pak j'ai tout les objets que tu as utilisé pour sauver Legolas…* Sort la telecommende supreme….et l'utilise…*

**Ladindequichante** : Hello !! Ton idée est pas si mal, même si en effet, je en pense pas faire apparaître des reviewer dans la fic, mais de la part d'un des persos l'idée dserait pas mal, suffit juste que je trouve le perso, c'est pas mal comme idée ça, merci…Et pi ten fé po tes review, mm si elle on pas de but, jlai adore, pak elle me font trot riper !!^^ mddrrrrrrrrr

**Vive Arwen** : Mouaf, toi non pu ton odée est po mal…. Mais bon , ou trouver une allumette de la bonne taille ? serieux c'est pas mal….^^' pi dis donc une triple personnalité, tes pire que skizofrene toi ? mdrrr.. non jrigole, moi chui bin un peu folel pi tt le monde me prend pr une gothique pak chui svrt en noir que g la po blanche et que jai des cheveux très noir, mais bon on passera….^^ pi comem ça on mecrit des review en cour dinfo, c po bin, mm si je suis qd mm très très conteten de lire ce genre de review, qui me conforte ds lidée quil fo tuer Legolas pour rendre un service a lumanité….^^

Voila c'est tout pour ojourdhui !!^^ jai qd mm eu 6 review !! emrci c un record… le prochain coup c'est l'idée d'eowyn ou d'arwen on verra…. Noubliez pas si vs avez des idées pour tuer Legoals pou pour fer les retour dans le tps de Corny, on est preneuses….


	8. l'idée d'eowyn

_Bonjour tout le monde !!!et oui je suis de retour pour un nouveau chpaitre, mais de toute faocn, même si je le fini vite je ne pourré pas le poster pak ff ayant retiré une de mes fics il m'interdit l'upload.. bouhouhouhou_

_Maintenant, aujourd'hui c'est l'idée de Eowyn !!!^^' attendez vous au pire… Merci aussi a la dinde et la vache, qui se reconnaitront, pour m'avoir aidé, en passant allez voir la super revanche d'Arwen et Corny remercie Lisae. Ce chap est moins gore que le dernier, du moins je pense, car je ne sait pas encore comment il va finir…_

**L'idée d'Eowyn…**

Le ciel est bleu les oiseaux chantent, et les promeneurs se promènent main dans la main dans se lieu paradisiaque qu'est la foret de Lothorien. Quel bel endroit se disent les touristes admiratifs. Enfin, c'est se qu'ils se disent si ils ne voyent pas l'endroit ou est stationné la compagnie de l'anneau. Car la le touriste déchanterai bien vite.

En effet... Cette compagnie n'etait certainement pas le genre de chose que les touristes recherchent quand ils partent en voyage dans cette luxuriante forêt. Non, ils ne tiennent pas a voir un elfe planté en haut d'un d'arbre (planté- arbre... mouhahahahaha!!!!).

Le pire dans cette histoire c'est qu'aucun des compagnons ne semblait particulièrement pressé de faire descendre le blond qui avait le vertige. D'ailleurs deux groupes se distinguaient. D'un coté, Gandalf, Faramir, Galadriel, Sam, Merry et Pippin ainsi que Gimli se tournaient les pouces assis sur une racine. Les autres, c'est a dire, Frodon, Aragorn, Arwen et Eowyn etaient debout. 

Galadriel: Faites dont descendre cet elfe!

Arwen: Grand mère je ne vous permet pas! Si vous voulez tant le faire descendre, levez vous et aidez nous a trouver!

Galdriel: Non, ma petite , je ne le puis je le craint. 

Arwen(qui commence a s'enerver) : Et pourquoi donc! Vous etes la reine des elfes, mais ce n'est pas une raison! Je suis aussi reine et je suis debout! 

Galadriel: Calme voyons....Je ne le peux pas parce que C'est un ordre des Valar!

Arwen: ah.....(comprehensive)

Aragorn (douteux) ah......

Frodon(ne comprenant pas – il a pas de cerveau) ah...

Eowyn(pas contente) Ah?! Et pourquoi est ce que les Valar ne nous auraient pas parlé a nous? On est pas assez bien pour eux! 

Galadriel: je ne sait pas , La Valar qui m'a parlé ne me l'a pas précisé.

Eowyn: Mon cul oui -avec tout le respect que je vous doit Mme la reine- Moi j'en ai marre J'ai Faim aussi!

Sam: Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend!

Eowyn: Toi tu ferait mieux de te taire, quand on a dans son peuple ça *montre Frodon* On se tait.....En tout cas, il faut faire descendre cet Elfe.. Vu qu'on ne peut pas aller manger en l'abandonnant... *tout bas* A mon grand desespoir.

Galadriel: Je suis curieuse de voir comment vous allez vous y prendre, Mme.

Eowyn: Oh, eh bien je vais vous montrer moi...Bon, alors que faut il faire. Il faut, que cet arbre nous cède. Qu'est ce qui peut faire ceder quelqu'un.. Des menaces? Oui, pourquoi pas....

Aragorn: Et tu vas le menacer de quoi? De te deshabiller....*part a Rire*

Eowyn le foudroie du regard, et Faramir s'approche du roi avec la main sur la garde de son épée.

Aragorn: Faramir, calme toi, c'était pour rire! Puis de toute facon, tu ne ferait quand même pas du mal a ton roi?

Faramir: ( On n'insulte pas ma femme!

Aragorn: c'était pas une insulte, je la chariait C'est tout!

Faramir: J'aime pas qu'on la charrie non plus!

Eowyn: Faramir! Je suis capable de me defendre moi même! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme que je ne peut me defendre moi même!

Faramir: Ah oui, j'avait oublié, que tu était une femme plutot.. Indépandante...

Aragorn: comment t'as pu oublier? Elle passe son temps a répéter qu'elle est l'egale d'un homme! D'ailleur elle C'est même deguisée en homme si ce qu'on m'a dit est vrai.

Pippin: C'est vrai!

Eowyn: Bon, on parles de mon caractère ici ou alors on fait descendre cet elfe? 

Arwen: Fait le descendre, qu'on voye ce dont tu est capable....

Eowyn: Je vais te montrer elfette!!

Arwen: je ne le suis plus.

Eowyn: Ouais bon, en tout cas, je vais faire descendre Legolas... Par un moyen tout simple! 

Tout le monde: Lequel???

Eowyn: Le chantage!!!!!!!!!!

Galadriel: Deja essayé et ça c'est mal fini!

Eowyn: Oui, mais je ne vais pas faire venir des chanteuses de pacotilles pour apres ne plus savoir comment les faire s'arreter de chanter!! Non, quelque chose de pire.

Aragorn: Quelles chanteuses?

Tout le monde: c'est vrai de quoi elles parlent?*En effet, n'oubliez pas que Corny leur a effacé la memoire*

Eowyn et Galadriel: Laissez tomber...

Eowyn: Bon, reflechissons... Qu'est ce qui peut faire peur a une arbre?.. Ou a une plante....

Faramir: La secheresse... Ou je ne sait pas...

Eowyn: Mais bien sur!!!!!

Faramir: t'as trouvé?

Eowyn: Oui, C'est vraiment tout simple!!!! Je vais le faire bruler!

Tout le monde: Hein?????? 

Sam: Mais Mme vous êtes folle?? vous allez tuer Legolas!!

Eowyn: Non, mini-bite, je ne suis pas folle, et je ne vais pas faire bruler Legolas meme si ça ne me déplairait pas

Une voix: Qu'est ce que vous avez dit de mon sam?

Tout le monde se retourna. Une femme venait d'apparaitre.. Eh non ce n'etait pas Corny, c'etait une femelle de la race hobbit. Elle avait les cheveux bouclés qui lui descendaient dans le milieu du dos et semblait parfaitement ehontée de ce qu'avait dit eowyn. 

Sam: Rosie??? Qu'est ce que tu fait ici?

Rosie: Je ne sait pas, quelque chose m'a dit qu'il fallait que je vienne t'aider.

Eowyn: C'est a dire que ce brave sam n'est même pas capable de se defendre tout seul et qu'il lui faut sa femme.. enfin semi-femme???? *se marre a moitié*

Rosie *enragée* Taisez vous, vous!! 

Eowyn*amusée* vous savez a qui vous parlez?

Rosie *hausse un sourcil* A une blondasse... ce qui veut tout dire, effrontée de plus de parler ainsi a un maire!

Eowyn: Je te signale que je suis la soeur du roi de rohan... Et l'epouse de l'intendant du Gondor! 

Arwen: Bon, vous vous calmez la!!!

Aragorn: Mais c'est ma réplique!

Arwen: je sait mais j'ai pas pu resister!!! En tout cas, vous autres taisez vous! Et Rosie laissez Eowyn faire!!

Rosie se renfrogna, Eowyn affichant un grand sourire , et dit merci a Arwen

Eowyn: Tu te rend compte que dans la plupart des fics les auteurs font de nous des ennmies?

Arwen: je n'arrive pas a comprendre...

Aragorn: Comme moi et cette chose *leve un doigt montrant Legolas* Tout le monde veux me foutre avec lui...

Eowyn: Decidement les auteurs ont parfois des grins...

L'auteur elle même: Eh!! Calmez vous la bas, vous êtes censés faire descendre cet elfe, cette tache vous est devolue et si vous ne trouvez pas le moyen personne ne le pourra!

Galadriel: Maieuh c'est ma réplique!!!

Eowyn: Ouais, bon Gaddy on s'en bat.... 

Galadriel: Tu m'a appelé Gaddy?? moi la reine des elfes gardienne d'un des anneaux elfes!!!

Eowyn: Et d'un il ne sert plus a rien, et de deux, Laissez moi m'occuper de cet elfe! 

Eowyn sorti de sa poche plusieurs choses, comme un fouet, un paquet bleu qu'on ne detailleras pas, et qu'elle remballa vite fait...Et enfin elle sorti un gros gros paquet d'allumettes. Elle en craqua une et bientot s'alluma une flamme.Elle l'approcha de l'arbre. Elle pensait le faire réellement bruler, mais a peine aprocha-t-elle l'allumette du pauvre arbre..

Arbre: Que faites vous?????

Eowyn: *avec un grand sourire* Je m'apprete a vous cramer...

Arbre: Hein mais pourquoi???

Eowyn: Pour que vous relachiez cette chose... je crois qu'il le faut malheureusement, pour aller manger...

Arbre: Qui vous dit que je n'ai point de protection contre le feu?

Eowyn: parce que je le sent ? On essaie? *Approche l'allumette de l'arbre*

Arbre*Se recroqueville* NOONNNN!!!!

Eowyn: Alors faites descendre Legolas.. Comme ça tout el monde sera heureux et en bonne santé *tout bas* Et je ne mourrais pas de faim....

arbre: *reflechit*

Faramir*tout bas a Aragorn* elle va reussir !! Tu te rends compte!!! 

Aragorn*tout bas aussi* C'ets possible.. mais j'ai quand même un mauvais pressentiment pour Legolas...

Faramir : Tu devient Sibylle? 

Aragorn: QUII???

Faramir : Laisse tomber j'me suis trompé de livre...

Aragorn: u_u

Arbre: Et bien ma chere Eowyn, je crois que vous avez gané, c'est l'interet genéral qui l'emporte.... Voici donc votre elfe

L'arbre prit le Legolas accroché et hurlant dans ces branches, et le deposa delicatement a Terre. Un sourire niais envahissait le fin visage de l'elfe.. mais Eowyn, qui avait encore l'allumette allumée dans ça main, sauta de joie, et l'allumette tomba sur Legolas

Les affaires de ce derniers étaient très inflamable, en effet, il était recouvert de sève d'arbre. Legolas s'enflamma donc. Tout alla si cvite, qu'avant même que le reste de la compagnie ne comprenne ce qu'il c'était passé, Legolas était deja devenu une torche humaine, gesticulant dans tout les sens, et faisant le bruit d'une chevre qu »on serait en traind e faire rotir vivante.

Au bout de quelques minutes de douloureuses souffrances, l'elfe mourrut dissolut en un tas de petites cendres qui furent emmenées par le vent...

Voix: NNNOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Dois vous dire ce qu'il se passa... Une jeune fille auc cheveux chatains était arrivée les larmes aux yeux et le visage triste dans la foret de Lorien , et s'approchait de la ou c'était trouvé Legolas quelques temps plus tots.... Elle s'approcha d'Eowyn

Corny: Que lui avez vous fait!! On ne peut même plus essayer de le soigner!!!! 

Auteur: C'ets sans doute mieux comme ça!

Il sera inutile de vous preciser qu'une jeune fille brune cette fois ci avec des cheveux très longs était arrivée dans la foret .

Corny: Pourquoi est ce que tu fais ça ?? Pourquoi ......

Et les mots de Corny se perdirent dans les sanglot qu'elle essayait d'avaler

Auteur: Bon est bien tout ets bien qui se termine bien , ce coup ci Corny n'a plus rien , et vous pouvez allezmanger!!!

Alors que tout le monde se prereparait a partir pour le splendide repas qui les attendait , une voix rauque s'elva, la voix de quelqu'un qui avait trop pleuré.

Corny: Non , ça ne se passeras pas comme ça...

Auteur: Corny arrete de rever je t'ai tout retirer comment veux reveillerle tas de cendre?

Corny: Non, il me reste quelque chose ,un instrument qui m'a été gentiment prété par un de mes amis....

Et Corny sorti la harpe des ages... L'harpe que naryu avait laissé Link.. Une harpe qui permettait de retourner dans le passer....

Auteur: Non, ce n'est pas juste , ça n'est pas a toi, c'est a link!!!

Corny: Et alors j'ai des amis très hauts placés!

Et sur ces mots corny pritlaharpe cotnreelle et commenca a jouer une douce melodie... Les personnages, les lecteurs et même l'auteur , se sentirent devenir plus leger . Même si certains, dont l'auteur et certain des lecteurs , tentèrent de s'accrocher , ils furent tous emmené dans un passé ou l'elfe n'etait pas decedé....

Frodon: On va le faire descendre

****fin du chapitre****

Bon je ne sait plus trop a quel chapitre j'en suis, mais ce que jesait c'est que j'ai mis trop de temps a ecrire ce chapitre et j'en suis totalment desolée, mais non seulement j'ai du travail , mais en plus les idées commencent a s'epuiser, alors toute aide sera très très bienvenue!!!!!

Terminé d'ecrire le samedi 18 octobre 2003

Maintenant, en avant pour ma partie preferée les reponses aux reviews....

L'elfe de Mirkwood: Comemnt ça je ne sait pas ce que je manque ?? je sait plutot ce a quoi j'echappe.. Mon dieu aimer cet elfe totalment effeminé,et surtout totalement lobotomisé!!!!! Mis bon apparement, il a des fans... Arreter de le tuer ?? nan ça ne risque pas dsl lol... De plus même si il fé le beau , si au moins il approtait quelque chose dans l'histoire, je veux dire dans le film, mais nan, il fé just joli.. et pourtant c'ets pas le plus beau du tout -rin ne vo Aragorn – menfin , le pire c'est que cet elfe a plein plein de fan sniiff... Alors il faut bein que je m'y oppose !! c'est de mon devoir !! mdrrrrrrr

Isilwen took: Chui dsl du retard, et dsl surtout de t'avoir fait attendre, mais bon j'avait du boulot et surtout j'ai bc bcp tro dotres fics, alors je ne peut pas faire tt en même temps même en essayant ...u_u

  
  


  
  



End file.
